Clímax de año nuevo
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru Naruto es invitado junto con sus amigos a una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo y divertirse un poco. Sus amigos Sasuke y Sakura llevan un tiempo saliendo, pero todo cambiará radicalmente cuando Naruto vea a su compañero muy... cariñoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Clímax de año nuevo**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, este es otro de mis fics (Que por supuesto también tengo subido en amor-yaoi. com) Este era un especial de fin de año -un one-shot- que al final acabé alargando a ocho capítulos. Aquí va el primero. Advierto que si veo que no gusta, dejo de subirlo en esta página.

Lo voy a subir tal cual, así que si alguno se queda con ganas de más siempre puede mirar en mi cuenta de amor-yaoi. Sinceramente, el principio de esta historia no me convenció demasiado, pero así fue y así lo pongo. Gracias por adelantados a aquellos que gasten parte de su valioso tiempo a leer estas lineas. Espero que os guste nn

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo 1: La fiesta de fin de año.**

Era una noche bastante fría, pero no una cualquiera pues esa era la noche de fin de año. Toda la ciudad se había preparado para el inicio del año, adornando los edificios y tiendas con miles de luces y colores. El protagonista de la noche sería sin duda el gran reloj de la ciudad, desde donde se daba directamente la bienvenida al año nuevo.

Uzumaki Naruto, un joven de 17 años cabellos dorados, ojos azul cielo, sonrisa zorruna tez tostada y tres marquitas a cada lado de la cara; le hacían parecer un hermoso zorrito. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado no muy musculoso pero si proporcionado, capaz de sacar suspiros a más de una…o uno.

Había sido invitado junto con sus amigos a una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo. Estaban todos juntos en la mansión Uchiha, la más grande y bonita de toda la zona.

Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de la vivienda y compañero de curso. De tez clara, pelo oscuro, ojos azabaches, mirada penetrante con una personalidad fría y misteriosa. A su lado se encontraba Haruno Sakura, alumna modelo muy guapa, ojos verdes y pelo rosado, tez clara... una combinación muy tentadora para cualquier hombre, menos para mí

Actualmente estos dos amigos salen juntos y si he de ser sincero, diré que estoy enamorado, pero no de Sakura como los demás hombres... NO y jamás la podría amar de ese modo; Estoy enamorado de Sasuke.

Al principio me costó aceptarlo pero acabé asumiendo que era gay. Sin embargo, ellos comenzaron a salir, y yo decidí no meterme en medio. Primero porque son mis amigos y segundo porque sé que nunca me querrá. Le he visto estar con muchas mujeres, pero con un hombre jamás… Una lágrima casi imperceptible resbala por mi mejilla al recordarlo, pero es la verdad.

Todos han bebido mucho menos yo, son las once y media de la noche… temprano, dependiendo de como se mire pero ya están todos como cubas.

Estoy agobiado y bastante deprimido. A mí no me gustan estas fiestas, pero vine por no hacerles un feo a mis amigos. Sin embargo no puedo evitar mirar a la parejita, que está sentada en un sofá del fondo, Sakura tiene su cabeza en el regazo de Sasuke y ambos ríen y de vez en cuando se besan. No para de mirarla, como si fuese una joya a punto de ser robada. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero cuando les veo así mi corazón se hace trizas y sufro internamente

Por un instante deja de mirarla un momento y alza su mirada, cruzándola con la mía, me sonrojo levemente y por instinto bajo la mirada. Su mirada esta noche es un poco especial, no sabría describirlo… una mezcla entre tristeza, decepción y un poco de... ¿deseo?... No puedo seguir viendo esto, ¡simplemente no puedo!. El ambiente está muy cargado y mis amigos están cada uno a lo suyo,algunos bailan o simplemente siguen bebiendo; salgo al balcón bastante amplio,que estaba tapado con unas grandes y extrabagantes cortinas blancas,casi transparentes,de lo finas que eran, que da a una maravillosa vista. Se ve por completo la torre que dan las campanadas y la ciudad iluminada por miles de luces, tanto las de la calle como los adornos de las casas celebrando este día.

Me quedo un rato mirando el entorno medio hipnotizado, alguien entra pero no le

Presto atención…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe?- dice una voz desafiante,pausada, seguro que es Sasuke.

- Me encuentro mal, creo que me iré a casa… ¿y tú, que haces aquí? ¿No estabas disfrutando de la fiesta con tu novia?- replico poniendo un poco de los celos y tristeza de mi alma, en las últimas palabras.

- No te importa-contesta tajantemente

- Serás borde...- susurro- pero he de reconocer que este lugar es precioso-.digo alzando la mirada hacia el orizonte.

Aprobechando mi distracción,me coge de la cintura y me gira, con un movimiento raro atrapa mis labios con los suyos. Mis ojos se abren enormemente y en un descuido introduce su lengua, recorre con ella mi cavidad hasta toparse con mi lengua, la cuál reacciona de inmediato por los movimientos de la suya, ambas luchando por someter al otro. Segundos después me doy cuanta de lo que está pasando y le aparto de un empujón

- ¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!?- le grito en el oído, literalmente.

-...- él se limita a sonreír de medio lado, sin decir nada…

- ¡¡Responde!!-le exijo

- Simplemente... tú eres más hermoso que las vistas-dice sin resolver ninguna de mis muchas dudas.

- ¿¡Nani!?- Vuelve a besarme pero esta vez me empuja contra la barandilla.

- ¡Aléjate!- grito tratando de separarme, pero me tiene cogido por las muñecas.

- Lo estás disfrutando más que yo… así que cállate, ah y si no quieres que los demás se enteren de lo que hacemos mejor gime en voz baja- dice masajeando mi entrepierna con su rodilla, descaradamente.

- ¡E-espera!- trato de detenerlo, - Sa-sakura...-

Como respuesta comienza a besar mi cuello, mientras abre parte de mi camisa, pasando sus manos por todas partes. Lo lame, lo muerde… dejando chupetones a su paso, bajando por mi pecho. Llega hasta mi vientre, rodeando mi ombligo a la vez que deja un caminillo de saliva. Acto seguido introduce su lengua

- Ahhhh... ummm... ahhh- gimo muy bajito, pero con mis manos me tapo la boca.

- Jujuju- rie bajito. Luego de jugar un rato, acto seguido… tira mis pantalones hacia abajo.

-¡Sa-sasuke!- le grito algo exaltado, pero me ignora y comienza a lamer mis muslos, rodeando mi entrepierna con su lengua, besando algunas veces levemente la punta de mi erecto miembro. Masajea el glande con la lengua y sin previo aviso, introduce mi erección en su boca.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!- siento la calidez de su boca pero no pude evitar que saliese ese gemido, es demasiado placer como para contenerlo.

Sin embargo va demasiado despacio, ¡me está volviendo loco! Cuando comienza a aumentar la velocidad, me agarro a la cabellera oscura de mí... ¿amante?... estoy llegando al limite, la visión que tengo. Además de lo que produce en mi, sinceramente es demasiado…

De pronto se para en seco y saca mi erección de su boca, soplándole en la punta, dando pequeñas lamidas. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda ¡Estoy empezando a desesperarme! Estoy a punto de correrme y él lo nota, por eso agarra mi erección y posiciona el pulgar sobre la punta. Doy un quejido por la interrupción que parece divertirle…

- Tranquilo, ya te correrás… pero yo voy primero-

- Te divierte verme así, ¿ne?- protesto- ¡AHHH...TEME!!- En un descuido, introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad anal, entrando saliendo… dando vueltas en círculo, acostumbrándome a aquel intruso. Mientras, con su mano agarrada a mi miembro todavía tapaba mi glande con su dedo, apretando por momentos; desesperándome.

- Pues si, es muy divertido- dice después de sacarla- Creo que ya no es necesario dilatar más, ya estás listo...-

¿Dilatar?... ¿Listo?... ¿¿Para qué!! Esa frase no me ha gustado nada por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

Se baja los pantalones, junto a sus bóxers, dejándome ver su imponente miembro. Se masturba un poco hasta estar más erecto e introduce la punta. ¡¡Odio cuando tengo razón!!

- ¡¡AHHHHHH!!- ese quejido de dolor llamó su atención un instante. Pero no teniendo compasión, de una estocada se introduce completamente-¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡TEME, QUE DUELE!! ¡¡AAAHH!! ¡¡LA MADRE QUE TE...!!-

- Shhh- reclama mi silencio- Te van a escuchar. Entiendo que estés nervioso y que te duela, en tu primera vez-

- No es mi primera vez- miento a la vez que aparece sobre mis mejillas un brillante color carmesí.

-Claro, eres un play boy- dice sarcásticamente- Y te dedicas a las despedidas de soltera. Voy a dejar que te corras, pero tómatelo como un privilegio. Nunca dejo que nadie se corra antes que yo.-Y aparta el dedo que aún seguía en la punta de mi miembro, dejando que salga mi líquido blanco mientras intento reprimir un gemido de goce por ser liberado. Seguidamente, comienza a masajear mis testículos…

- ¡¡Ahhh!!- grito, pues está empezando a mover sus caderas

- Ummm...eres muy estrecho... ahhhh pero...ummm...como me gusta...- dice mientras aumenta la velocidad. Un golpe de calor azota mi cuerpo, sobre todo mi miembro que vuelve poco a poco con los roces a estar erecto. Estábamos apoyados el la barandilla y con el peso de los dos, combinado con la fuerza que está haciendo para penetrarme, caemos al suelo. Pero él no se detiene, sigue penetrándome cada vez con más fuerza y más velocidad. Con el golpe instintivamente aprieto mi culo, doliéndome levemente pero al parece a él aquello le gusta.

- ¡¡Ahhhh... ahhhhhhh... ummmmm...siii!!... ahhh- jadea.

- ¡¡Ahhh... más... más... dame... más!!- ruego, pues el dolor deja de ser un tormento para mi, convirtiéndose en el más infinito placer.

Con sus manos aprieta mi miembro, mientras lo masturba de arriba abajo al ritmo de las embestidas, tocando en un punto de la base que me da mucho placer.

En un momento dado por las fuertes embestidas que se adentran cada vez más en mi interior, toca en un punto que me provoca punzadas de un colosal placer. Haciendo que mis gemidos sean cada vez más eróticos… jamás pensé que podría gemir de este modo.

- Al fin...lo encontré...ahhh...-gime, tratando de dar cada vez más fuerte en el mismo sitio.

-Ahhhh...Sasuke...para...ahí...no... – gimo mientras siento sus embestidas dar en aquel punto, si sigue de esta manera no podré soportar demasiado.

- Jeje...como te gusta...zorrito...ummm-

De pronto comienzan a dar las campanadas, ya llevamos media hora con este "jueguecito"…

-¡¡DON!!... ¡¡DON!!- suenan las campanas.

- ¡¡Sasuke...yo...ya no puedo...ummm!!- aviso, pues me falta poco para llegar al

Clímax.

- ¡¡Don!!-

- ¡¡Y a mi...ahhh!!...¡¡ummmm!! – Gime mientras me embiste más rápido, aumentando la velocidad de masturbación en mi miembro.

-¡¡Don!!-

-¡Sasuke!...- un pequeño hilillo de saliva sale por mi comisura mientras desvió mi mirar para intentar verle…- ¡¡quiero que sepas…Ahhhhh!!-

-¡¡DON!!-

-¿Si?... ahhh...¡¡Naruto!!-

-¡¡Que...yo...ummmm!!...

-¡¡DON!!-

-¡¡Te quiero!!- siento los espasmos azotando en mi cuerpo… ya no puedo más.

-¡¡Don!!-

-Y yo…- pero no alcanzo a escuchar más ya que la oleada que recorrió en mi cuerpo me hizo temblar completamente del placer producido.

-¡¡DON!!-

-¡¡SASUKE!!... ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-

-¡¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!!-

Y con la última campanada de la noche y a la vez la ultima embestida de Sasuke, ambos nos corrimos casi a la vez. Caímos completamente al suelo, él sale despacio de mi interior haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara levemente… Sasuke me abraza, y yo me quedo dormido en su regazo, sintiendo esa calidez que tanto he anhelado.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto en mi casa...en mi cama... completamente solo... ¡¿Qué ocurrió ayer?!... Esa pregunta ronda mi cabeza todo el rato, pero no le encuentro respuesta, es ahí cuando me pregunto si lo que sucedió fue acaso ¿real?...

…**Fin…**

…**¿¿Fin??...**

**Notas finales:** Sí, es cierto, me ha quedado corto, pero no sabía como hacer este capítulo más tarde. Si continúo este fic, en el siguiente capítulo se verá qué es lo que ocurrió realmente. Vuelvo a daros las gracias a aquellos que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Espero que nos leamos pronto. ¡Hasta siempre! nn


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, cap 2. Lamento el retraso, últimamente estoy muy atareada. Espero que les guste. (Gracias Laynad3 por mandar el review)

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto._

Pom pom-llaman a la puerta de mi cuarto. Sé que mis amigos me viene a buscar en vacaciones pero el día después de fin de año,todos borrachos como cubas y unas resacas tremendas me sorprende que no se hayan quedado durmiendo por lo menos una semana.

La puerta se abre suavemente dejando ver una cabellera pelirrosada y unos ojos color esmeralda. Sakura entra en mi dormitorio con un aire de solemnidad natural en ella.

-¿Qué tal en la fiesta de ayer Naruto?-pregunta enérgicamente. Ella siempre se preocupa por mí y en ocasiones me defiende.¿Sabrá ella algo de lo que hice ayer? La miro sintiendo un poco de vergüenza;no sé lo que pasó ayer pero solo de pensarlo ya me siento un roba-novios,un imbécil y un insensato pervertido que no es capaz de tener pensamientos y sueños puros.

-Me ha dicho Sasuke que ayer te divertiste mucho,¿Se puede saber con quién?-vuelve a hablar pero con tono curioso y mirada pervertida.

Miles de gotitas empiezan a bajar por mi frente a la vez que me pongo como un tomate ¿Qué le digo?

-Déjalo Sakura, seguro que era una chica tan fea que le da miedo decir quién es -dice Sasuke,que entra por la puerta y se apoya contra la pared,cerrando los ojos en su típica pose de yo-soy-mejor-que-tú-y-no-te-importa-lo-que-piense.

-¿¡Pero que dices!? Yo ayer no ligué con nadie -miento tratando de que me deje em paz ¿Y si me emborraché? ¿Y si lo hice con una chica y pensé que era Sasuke? ¿¡Qué pasó ayer!?

-Dobe, te he visto así que no mientas ne, ¿Te lo pasaste bien?-dice con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Eres de esos que prefieren calidad o de los que prefieren cantidad?

-Etto...-"Las dos cosas" es lo que habría contestado "pero solo contigo" una imagen de Sasuke y yo haciéndolo viene a mi mente y el color rojizo vuelve a aparecer en mis mejillas.Me recrimino a mí mismo por haber pensado en eso en un momento como este-

-Naruto ¿Tienes fiebre?-dice Sakura colocando una mano sobre mi frente- parece que no, pero estás muy rojo

-Estará recordando las posturitas de ayer-dice Sasuke a veces puede ser tan...tan...¿Imbécil?

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada. No sé lo que hice,ni tampoco si ligué y mucho menos con quién...-trato de excusarme-¿Alguno de los dos sabe algo de lo que hice?-pregunto tratando de obtener información.

-Yo no,lo siento. Hinata se puso mala del estómago por las bebidas y estuve en el baño con ella la mitad de la fiesta.-dijo Sakura

-Yo te ví hablando con un par de chicas dobe, pero no soy tu niñera y no sé que hiciste después.-contesta Sasuke con ese tono que me saca de quicio. Me gusta mucho pero a veces es tan agotador...

-Vístete Naruto y nos vamos a ver una peli o algo-dice la pelirrosada con una sonrisa

-Sakura-chan, es muy temprano-protesto

-Dobe,tú siempre en tu mundo.Para que lo sepas ya son más de las cinco de la tarde; te has echado una buena sobada-dice el peliazul

-¿¡Las cinco!?-grito alarmado

-Casi las seis dobe.

-Dadme un par de minutos y ahora me visto-explico

-Vale,pero todos los demás ya están esperándonos así que date prisa-argumenta

-Si no os importa...-pido

-A mí si me importa-dice Sasuke como no...

-Sasu-chan, deja que Naruto se vista solo o no llegaremos nunca-habla la pelirosada que sacándolo de la habitación

-Vale, pero no me llames Sasu-chan-dice antes de que se cierre la puerta.

Me visto en seguida. No soy de esas personas que tardan media vida en prepararse para cualquier cosa. Me pongo unos jeans negros junto con una camisa de color azul celeste que convina con mis ojos y unos tenis.

Al salir les veo a los dos besándose apasionadamente.

-Ejem,ejem -finjo una falsa tos para ver si se dan cuenta de mi presencia- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡SI!-gritan separándose sorprendidos por mi aparición.

Era invierno,pero por las calles se podía observar una gran luminosidad y una gran alegría fruto del espíritu navideño. Todo era precioso, las luces, los escaparates, los belenes...un auténtico lienzo de colores.  
Atravesamos la calle principal hasta que llegamos a la entrada del centro comercial,donde hay restaurantes,cines y tiendas de toda clase.

Lee,un amigo mío,ojos negros,pelo oscuro en forma de tazón y su famoso mono verde nos saludó desde lejos alzando su mano y agitándola enérgicamente.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludé a todos mis amigos al llegar

-¡Hola Naruto-kun! ¿Qué tal la resaca? Mira que dormiste hoy eh...-dijo Kiba,uno de mis mejores amigos, pelo castaño, ojos oscuros y colmillos alargados,con su perro Akamaru en el regazo.

-Bueno,jeje ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-Creo que una de acción-dijo Naji,un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos muy claros,casi blancos.

-Yo...yo...me parece que...un drama... Naruto-kun -comentó como siempre tímida Hinata

-¡No! Una de risa -dijo Ino,pelo rubio platino y ojos azules,casi grises

-Una romántica-sujirió Sakura

Al final lo hechamos a suertes y salió de terror.No me gusta el drama la verdad,pero el terror tampoco me entusiasma.Es un género que ni me va ni me viene.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!-gritaban todos

-¿¡Pero no véis que son efectos especiales!? Eso lo hacen ...

-¡Naruto,no nos estropees la peli!-me gritó Ino

-Sasuke-kun,tengo mucho miedo-dijo Sakura abrazándose al brazo de su novio.¡Qué envidia! Ojalá yo puediese decirle "Sasuke,tengo miedo" y abrazarme contra su pecho pálido y musculoso.El problema es que las películas de miedo no me asustan.Desde que ví una de terror a los ocho años no me afectan y me fijo en como grabaron la escena.

-¡¡Naruto!!-me grita Kiba-La película ya ha acabado ¿A qué esperas?

Me he quedado embobado pensando otra vez en Sasuke.Últimamente me pasa muy a menudo,tal vez demasiado.

-¿Qué os apetece hacer? -pregunto tratando de distraer mi mente del chico que me ocupa veinticinco horas diarias.

-Naruto, ya sabes las reglas -me dice Sasuke

-Siiii-respondo con pesadez- el que pregunta pone su casa.

-Bien, hoy toca en la casa de Naruto. Yo llevo la comida -dijo Chogi,un glotón como pocos que conozco.

-Yo el aparato de música -dijo Ino.

-Nosotros traemos los CDs -dijo Sakura.

-Que problemático -dijo Shikamaru,un chico conformista por así decirlo, o bago para resumir.

-En fin, ¿A las diez como siempre?-pregunto.

-Si, claro-me contestó Kiba.

Nos despedimos y fui corriendo a mi casa. Digamos que no está muy ordenada o tal vez se podría decir que es un caos total.

Después de esconder toda la porquería porque estaba claro que esta casa es imposible de limpiar,llamaron a la puerta."Justo a tiempo"-pensé-

-Buenas tardes Naruto-kun ¿Podemos pasar?-me saludaron al entrar

-Si claro,estáis en vuestra casa -les contesté

Todas las veces que nos reuníamos quedábamos más tarde en la casa de alguno y montábamos una pequeña fiesta. Es casi como una tradición de nuestro grupo.

Estuvimos toda la tarde con la música a tope,disfrutando de la compañía y riendo sin parar.No es que me caiga mal,pero cuando Sakura pasa tanto tiempo pegada a Sasuke sin motivo me pone de los nervios. Son un poco celoso,cierto y también un poco subsceptible a veces.

A medida que pasaban las horas los chicos se iban de uno en uno,o a veces por parejas como Sai y Gaara,que casi nunca hablan,se limitan a acompañarnos y a escuchar. Todos pensamos que están liados pero no tenemos la suficiente cara como para preguntárselo.

Ya solo quedaba conmigo la "preciosa parejita feliz más que perfecta" cuando Sakura dijo que se tenía que ir porque era tarde y le iban a castigar sus padres. Me pareció extraño que Sasuke no se fuese con ella pero no estoy preocupado. Tal vez solo quiera reírse un poco más de mí, tomarme el pelo e ir a cama riéndose del idiota de su amigo que está loquito por él.

Nada más salir Sakura de la habitación, noto como el silencio forma una tensión muy incómoda que me hace sentir raro.

-Sasuke ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes algún problema con Sakura o solo quieres reirte un poco más?-pregunto para no llevarme alguna desilusión.

-Ummmm...bueno...-mustia.

Cojo mis llaves y cierro la puerta principal de mi casa, evitando que pueda salir aún.

-Pues yo sí que quiero hablar contigo ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Ya te dije antes lo que sabía -contesta.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes algo más ¡¡Así que habla!!

-¿Qué quieres saber? a ver, pregunta.

-¿Quiénes eran las chicas con las que dices que "ligué" ayer? Y además ¿Me enroyé con alguna de ellas? Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, si no no pondrías esa mirada tan prepotente cuando te hablo.

-Así que sabes leer mi mente...interesante ¿No te acuerdas realmente de nada?

-No.

-¿Seguiro? -me cuestiona

-¡No! ¡¡Habla ya!!-digo empezando a enfadarme

-Tú lo has querido-dice- a ver si esto te refresca la memoria...-susurra

Y en un descuido se aproxima a mi muy rápido. Doy un paso hacia atrás pero a él no le importa; me agarra la cabeza con una mano y en un gesto brusco me besa. Lucha por introducir su lengua pero no me someto tan fácilmente y trato de apartarlo de mi lado,sin embargo él es más fuerte que yo y me lo impide.

Acabo cediendo y él gustoso saborea mi cavidad buscando mi lengua y tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Pero esta vez sí que sé lo que hago y no estoy dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separa y me mira.

-¿Recuerdas ya lo que pasó ayer?

Abro los ojos enormemente.

-¿Estás diciendo que...lo del balcón...y las campanadas y...? ¿¡Fue de verdad!?

-Si, ¿Por qué crees que te pregunté si te lo pasaste bien? Sabes que yo nunca pregunto sobre esas cosas,dobe.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa contigo!? ¿¡Como se te ocurre violarme!? Y además teniendo novia...¡Tú no tienes vergüenza!

-No dobe,no tengo vergüenza,pero no puedes decir que te violé porque a ti te gustó más que a mí.

-¡Si, ya! Tú lo que tienes es una jeta...

-"Ummm...siiii...Sasuke...dame más...ummm..." ¿Te suena?-dice imitando mis gemidos

Me sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada. No me puedo creer que de verdad fuese capaz de disfrutar¿¡Qué tenía en la cabeza en ese momento!? Va a ser verdad eso de que los tíos pensamos con el pene.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada por reconocer que te gustó. No lo hiciste mal para ser un novato en la cama.

-Lo que me preocupa es que tú no eres capaz de darte cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras.-argumento-¿¡Qué tienes novia y además es mi amiga!?

-Naruto,ella está enamorada de mí,pero tú no sabes porqué salgo con ella y aún no debes saberlo. Algún día te lo diré pero por ahora no puedo. Además me encanta esto. No sabes el morbo que me da hacerlo contigo a escondidas-dice poniendo cara pervertida.

-Sasuke,yo ayer había perdido el norte así que una y no más Santo Tomás.

-Ja ja ja jajajjajajajajajaj, ¡Que bueno! Jajajjaa, no sabía que fueses tan buen humorista jajajaja-se ríe.

-Lo digo en serio.

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo...-dice mientras me empuja contra el sofá y se me sube encima- que si me pongo cariñoso contigo...-empieza a frotar sus partes bajas con las mías-pasarías de mí por no herir a Sakura?

-S-si...ummm -¡¡Mierda!! ¿Porqué siempre me excita tan fácilmente?

-¿Seguro? Si fuese tú pediría atención

-¿Atención?

-Tu amiguito se ha levantado muy deprisa. No pensé que fueses tan... excitable.

-...-

-Solo dime una cosa...¿Dejo que te alivie el agua congelada en un día de invierno...-me besa el cuello- o te alivio yo esa pequeña molestia de tu cuerpo que pide a gritos un poquito de placer?

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 La decisión de Naruto**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro cap, esta vez más pronto que antes. Los reviews están respondidos en las notas finales. Etto... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Ah, sí. Para los que no encontréis mis fanfics en amor-yaoi, aquí dejo el link de mi profile: /fanfic/viewuser.php?uid8245

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Me quedo totalmente estático. El ambiente se vuelve tenso. Él sigue a lo suyo, besándome y acariciándome, hasta que...

-¡¡Bummmm!!-

De un momento a otro, le tiro del sofá abajo. Supongo que le ha debido doler, pero espero que entienda que ha sido instintivo natural.

-¿¡Qué haces!? -me grita enfadado y con razón.

-Sasuke, vete... -pido sin mirarle a la cara

-Pero... ¿Por qué Naruto?, Pensé que te gustaba. Como siempre me estabas mirando... -argumenta girándose hacia la puerta- pero si quieres que me valla, me voy-.

-Sasuke, vete. Esto solo nos va a traer problemas. Es mejor que te vallas -digo, aunque no estoy muy convencido de lo que acabo de decir.

-Me voy pero ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa? -dice con tono conciliador

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa? Por favor... -pide con voz melosa.

-Sasuke...-

-Por favor... -me corta- No le diré a nadie lo que acaba de pasar si no quieres. Solo te pido que me acompañes-.

-Bu... bueno, pero al llegar a la puerta me vuelvo a mi casa pase lo que pase-.

-¡¡Bien!! -grita con una alegría inusual en él.

-¿De qué te alegras tanto? -pregunto.

-De nada-.

Ambos salimos de mi casa, y aunque estoy un poco extrañado por que me pida algo así, no pregunto, pero me siento raro, muy incómodo y extrañado. Sasuke es un poco extraño, es polifacético: puedes ser pervertido, creído, arrogante, pasional y amable... esto me demuestra que no es bueno tratar de indagar en su personalidad.  
A decir verdad, estoy un poco enfadado con él, no soporto que asuma por su propia cuenta que me voy a rendir a sus pies. Es hora de demostrarle a este creído que no todo es tan fácil...

-¿Ne, Sasuke? -le llamo

-¿Qué? -pregunta con desgana

-¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?-

-...- Baja la cabeza, evitando mi mirada.

-Al menos mírame cuando te hablo -le exijo- ¿Por qué hiciste lo de fin de año?-

-No puedo contestarte ahora-

-Oh, vamos... necesito saberlo... por favor...-

-No, Naruto, ahora no. No es un buen momento -dice sin darme razones

-¿¡Por qué siempre eres así!? ¿¡No eres capaz de hablar claro!? -grito algo enfadado.

Atravesamos un paso de cebra y caminamos por la acera, mientras seguía sin decir nada que no me hubiese dicho ya. Estoy empezando a enfadarme de verdad y no quiero...

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Si no me das una razón me voy a mi casa, además, seguro que a Sakura le interesa saber lo que hicimos en fin de año!-

-¡No! Por favor, Naruto... -ruega

-No, ya me he cansado ¡Me voy!-

-¡Naruto, espera! -me grita

Me giro muy enfadado, deprisa cruzo el paso de cebra otra vez, sin darme cuenta de que el semáforo estaba rojo. Un coche se aproxima, esto es peligroso, están a punto de atropellarme, no me da tiempo a cruzar.

-¡¡Naruto!! -escucho gritar

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y siento un fuerte empujón por un lateral. Se escucha un frenazo, los gritos de la gente alterada, los pasos a gran velocidad aproximándose...

Abro los ojos temerosamente, estoy temblando, puede que me halla roto algún hueso o que halla quedado cojo de por vida o...  
Pero no fue nada de eso. No. Estoy en la otra acera, Sasuke está encima mía, la gente nos mira y hay un coche aparcado a un lado.  
Sasuke muestra una expresión de dolor, parece que se ha golpeado fuertemente el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Ha debido empujarme, para que no me alcanzase el golpe, pero él ha acabado perjudicado.  
Pasan los minutos, no me muevo. No soy capaz. No puedo creerme lo que ha hecho por mí. Le llamo y no reacciona, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

-Na...Naruto... -me llama tiempo después

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien? -pregunto preocupado- No deberías haberlo hecho-.

-¿¡Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza!? ¡Claro que debí hacerlo! ¿¡Preferías que te atropellaran!? -me dice alterado, en su cara denoto un aire de preocupación.

-...¿Tú estás bien? -pregunto tajantemente.

-Sí, eso creo- trata de levantarse, pero no puede por su tobillo, que seguramente tendrá un esguince en él o incluso puede que se lo haya roto.

-Sasuke, no puedes andar así. Déjame que te ayude -digo mientras me incorporo cogiendo uno de sus brazos y pasándolo por encima de mis hombros.

-Mi casa está más cerca, ¿Te importaría ayudarme a caminar?-

-¡Sasuke, por Dios! ¡Has salvado mi vida, claro que te ayudo! -digo enérgicamente mientras comenzamos torpemente algunos pasos.

-Naruto, no ha sido nada, de verdad. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo. Solo ha sido una casualidad que fuese yo-.

-No Sasuke, no... esta vez te equivocas. Nadie podría haber reaccionado tan rápido. Te debo mi vida...-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... -responde quitándole importancia

Llegamos a la casa de Sasuke y saqué las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. Abrí la puerta y le ayudé a pasar hasta su habitación, acostándole sobre la cama cuidadosamente y comprobando que su tobillo no se golpease contra la cabecera.

-Sasuke, yo me voy, pero llamaré a Sakura. Seguro que viene en un momento y se encarga de ti -le digo tratando de relajarle.

-¡No! -grita en cuanto acabo esa frase- ¡No la llames, onegai!-

-¿Pero... por qué? -pregunto.

-Quédate tú por favor -me pide.

-Sasuke, no debo estar aquí y menos desde lo que hiciste en mi casa. Debo irme a dormir-.

-No Naruto, te lo ruego. Quédate tú conmigo... -dice mientras pone voz melosa y ojitos mimosos- solo hoy... por favor...-

-No me gusta que uses el chantaje emocional conmigo, no me gusta nada... -contesto.

-Por favor, Naruto...-intensifica la mirada- Por favor... por favor...-

-Vaaale -digo vacilante- me rindo, pero espero que esta no sea una de las tuyas-

-Te prometo que no lo será -dice con voz conciliadora.

Me siento a su lado en la cabecera de la cama. Me mira intensamente, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me pongo un poco nervioso, no sé que hacer.

-Túmbate conmigo -me pide- ya te he prometido que no te haré nada-.

-Vale -hay una larga pausa de varios segundos. Cada instante que pasa, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, parece que se va a escapar por mi boca.  
Me tumbo a su lado, mi cuerpo se tensa, estoy casi rígido. No entiendo por qué estoy tan nervioso, se supone que solo estamos los dos tumbados en una cama. No estamos haciendo nada malo, ¿O sí?

-Relájate, parece que tienes un dedo metido en el enchufe. No solo estás tieso, si no que tiemblas. No te voy a hacer nada -Se acerca cada vez más a mí. Me va a dar un infarto, cada vez está más cerca. Mi cuerpo se tensa más, si es que eso era posible. Mis ojos se abren enormemente e instintivamente me arrimo al borde de la cama, hasta que pasa uno de sos brazos por mi cintura y apoya la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se acaba relajando y suspiro tranquilo.  
Es muy agradable tenerle así de cerca, sentir el sonido de su respiración tranquila y oler el aroma a canela que desprende constantemente.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- se escucha gritar.

-Es Sakura, escóndete -me dice en voz baja mientras se oye como se abre apresuradamente una puerta.

¿¡Dónde me escondo!? ¿Debajo de la cama? No, ahí se me ve con facilidad. ¿En el baño? No, mala elección, podría entrar ¿Las...?

-¡Métete en el armario! -me grita Sasuke empezando a enfadarse. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y me meto dentro del armario, dejando un poco la puerta abierta para poder observar lo que pasa.

Sakura entra en la habitación a gran velocidad y se tira sobre Sasuke... literalmente.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo ya -le dice.

-Ya me enteré de lo del accidente ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Necesitas que esté contigo? ¿Te...? -pregunta totalmente alterada, pero Sasuke la interrumpe.

-No hace falta, estoy bien. Me duele un poco el tobillo pero puedo caminar -miente, pues apenas era capaz de levantarse.

-Me quedo contigo esta noche. Mañana iremos a urgencias a que le echen un vistazo y...

-¡Te he dicho que no es necesario! ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que asumir que voy a necesitarte!? -le espeta muy enfadado.

Ante esto, Sakura se pone visiblemente triste, cosa normal ¿Como puede ser tan antipático con alguien que trata de ayudarte? Sin duda no sabe lo que son los modales.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado por "eso" pero no lo pagues conmigo -le dice

-No, no es eso. Además no es buen momento para hablar sobre ese tema -dice con una voz un poco más calmada.

-¡Es que parece que además de ayudarte con el problema tenga encima que deberte un favor! -argumenta la pelirosada.

-No seas idiota. Todos sabían que desde siempre te he gustado. No es ningún favor lo que haces. Más bien es un sueño hecho realidad ¿No? -dijo Sasuke.

Sakura enmudeció ante estas palabras. Sin duda Sasuke sabía llevar una conversación, pero cada vez estoy más interesado en saber que es "eso".

-Ahora vete, por favor. Mañana hablaremos sobre el tema con calma. Solo te pido que no entres en mi casa sin mi permiso -vuelve a hablar el ojinegro.

-Está bien -concluye la charla- pero espero que seas consciente de lo que hiciste en fin de año-.

-Ahh...no sabía que te habías enterado -dice.

-Pues sí, me enteré. No juegues con Naruto, es lo único que te digo -se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

Salgo del armario un poco cohibido ante la escena que acabo de presenciar. No puedo creerlo ¿Lo sabía? ¿Desde cuando? Mi mente trata de procesar todos los datos que acabo de recibir, pero sencillamente no soy capaz.

-No pasa nada, siempre hace lo mismo-me dice Sasuke.

-Sasuke...¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Necesito saberlo...onegai...-

-Naruto, no es buen momento... es demasiado pronto para que lo sepas. Aunque te lo explicase, no lo entenderías todavía. Espera a que te lo explique en su momento, pronto lo entenderás todo.

-Inténtalo, por favor -pido

-No. Solo te diré que... yo no quiero a Sakura y que... no me gustan las mujeres -contesta

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes, o eso creo. ¿Pero porqué sales con ella? -pregunto otra vez

Sonríe de medio lado y me coge por un brazo, haciendo que involuntariamente caiga sobre la cama.

-Eres muy testarudo... ya te dije que no es el momento... -susurra.

Se abraza otra vez. Vuelvo a ponerme muy nervioso, pero no tanto como antes. Mi respiración va acompasada con la suya, y en un momento apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mientras rodea mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.  
Mi cuerpo se relaja y la tensión se alivia. Cierro los ojos por la calma del ambiente y me dejo abrazar con mucho gusto por esos brazos cálidos de Sasuke.

-Naruto...-me llama.

-Um...¿Qué? -pregunto medio adormilado, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Lo siento...-murmulla.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-pregunto

-Lo que te hice en fin de año... no estuvo bien, no estuvo nada bien. Tenías derecho a decirme si querías o no hacerlo conmigo y yo no te dejé elegir... lo siento -se disculpa.

-Ahora ya no importa... -le digo en un susurro- lo hecho, hecho está-.

-Si pudiese compensarte...-musita- lo haría -dice bajando el tono de voz antes de quedarse dormido entre mis brazos.

Continuará...

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejamos. La verdad es que en este capítulo he sacado a la luz la parte "amable" de Sasuke que tenía escondida... muy bien escondida. Bueno, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima! nn

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Tsunade25:** ¡Ohayo! nn Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. La razón por la que Sasuke y Sakura están juntos saldrá un poco más adelante, sólo debes tener paciencia. Muchas gracias por escribir, ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Kimilo Luna:** ¡Ohayo! nn No te preocupes, por supuesto que lo continuaré. En las notas del fic ya dejé la dirección de mi profile, pero de todas formas, te diré que allí soy _Lunita_ a secas y seguramente ese es el motivo de que no lo encontrases. En cuanto al título, es el mismo en las dos páginas, yo nunca cambio los títulos para que precisamente sea fácil encontrarlos (irónico, ¿no?) Sinceramente, me parece que hasta ahora es la mejor historia que he escrito. Muchas gracias por escribir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 Cansancio y encuentros**

**Notas de Lunita:** aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo. Perdón por el retraso -para no variar.

Voy a ser sincera, voy a dejar de escribir. Acabaré de subir este fic en esta página, por supuesto, pero mis otros proyectos, así como _Destiny_ creo que nunca los publicaré. Lo siento por aquellos a los que les guste mi manera de escribir y a los que no, pues felicidades, ya podéis montar una fiesta.

Ahora en serio, gracias por el apoyo que algunos me habéis dado para animarme a seguir; es un placer poder pasar un rato con vosotros. Lo dicho, seguramente éste será mi último fanfic. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo, nos leemos.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

No sé por qué no me voy, sé que estar aquí solo me traerá más problemas de los que ya tengo, pero aún así no puedo evitar estar a su lado.  
Su cuerpo para mí es como si fuese un imán... no quiero o mejor dicho, no puedo separarme de él. Su suave respiración inunda todos los rincones de esta pequeña sala y parece que nada puede perturbar su descanso pacífico.

Sin embargo mi mente está pensando en otra cosa: ¿Qué es "eso"? Ya lo han mencionado varias veces, pero sin embargo sigo sin tener ni idea de lo que puede ser. Mi cabeza lleva ya un tiempo tratando de asimilarlo, pero no encuentro ninguna respuesta; nada tiene sentido por mucho que se lo busque.

En esta noche clara y serena, donde parece que no hay nada que pueda perturbar la calma, observo la razón por la que Sasuke me pidió que le acompañase. Hacía días que se le había notado, pero aún así nadie se lo dijo. Tenía grandes ojeras en la cara, pero todos suponíamos que en las fiestas se iría a pubs hasta muy tarde, pero en este momento, está claro que era insomnio.  
Debe sentirse solo, o eso me parece a mí.¿Por qué te pasa todo esto Sasuke? ¿Qué puede ser eso que tanto te preocupa? Siendo como eres, seguro que volverás a decirme que no es el momento por muchas veces que te lo pregunte. Solo me queda una opción: averiguarlo. ¿Como? Ni la más remota idea.

Intenté dormir en la posición en la que me encontraba tratando de no despertar a Sasuke, que por cierto estaba comenzando a incomodarme mucho estar tanto rato sentado, con la espalda completamente encorvada y la cabeza contra la madera de la cama.  
Me moví levemente, lo justo para colocar mi espalda sobre el colchón y así estar más cómodo.

Examiné la habitación mientras trataba de distraer mi mente. Estaba llena de antiguos muebles de madera, desgastados, pero con una bonita forma, además de aparentar resistentes. En el suelo se hallaba una alfombra raída de color azul marino con dibujos geométricos y en las batientes de las ventanas se veía una cortina muy fina, de color blanco, que me recordaba mucho a la clara tez de mi "amigo", que dormía plácidamente a mi lado.  
A través de las cortinas se puede observar el cielo nocturno, un auténtico espectáculo de luces y sombras que reconfortan al mundo que está encarcelado bajo ese manto al que llamamos firmamento.  
Me resulta fascinante pensar en que no somos nada, en que comparación con el universo somos como un grano de arena. No; muchísimo menos.

El sueño comienza a hacer acto de presencia en mi mente, y sutilmente mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse, rindiéndose ante la necesidad de descansar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entreabro mis ojos al notar que algunos rayos de luz se cuelan por la ventana y me giro quedando de espaldas a ella. No recuerdo qué ha pasado, creo que empiezo a tener problemas de memoria. Veamos, ayer estuve con Sasuke y le acompañé a casa... tuvimos un accidente, vino Sakura... y me quedé a dormir, es cierto. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? O me estoy volviendo loco o ha dormido conmigo.

Abro los ojos otra vez y descubro que me encuentro en la habitación de Sasuke, pero en la cama solo estoy yo, tapado con una manta, que por cierto no sé de donde ha salido.  
Me levanto despacio frotándome uno de mis ojos, que están llenos de legañas y me doy cuenta de que llevo un pijama.

-¿Pero como...? -me pregunto a mí mismo en voz baja- ¡¡Sasuke!! -le llamo con impaciencia.

-Estoy en la cocina, y no grites, dobe -me contesta

Me dirijo a la cocina con pasos torpes y veo que está preparando algo, tiene el pié vendado y una muleta apoyada contra una silla de la mesa grande.

-Sasuke ¿Qué significa esto? -digo refiriéndome a su tobillo

-¿El qué? Solo te puse el pijama y te dejé durmiendo en mi habitación, igual que en fin de año-

-Me refería a tú tobillo ¿Aún te duele? - pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Pese a lo que le dije ayer, Sakura esta mañana temprano paso a echarle un vistazo y ya que estaba me lo vendó. Es tan solo un esguince, se curará dentro de poco -contesta quitándole importancia.

-¿¡Qué vino cuando!? -pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Tranquilo. No te hicimos nada, además te recuerdo que ella ya lo sabía. No pasa nada -vuelve a contestar, pero esa respuesta no me ha tranquilizado demasiado.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-

-No soy adivino, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? -me dice un poco molesto.

-Me refería entre nosotros, ¿Somos amigos o qué? -concreto.

-Por ahora sí. Pero eso solo por el momento -me responde, pero cada vez estoy más confuso.

-¿Cómo que por ahora?-

-Naruto... ah -suspira mientras se gira para verme a los ojos seriamente- En este momento no puedo elegir con quién estar. No te diré nada más, el resto te lo iré diciendo cuando sea preciso. Por el momento no necesitas saber nada más. Nada de lo que hicimos en fin de año ni de lo de tu casa debe escaparte, que te conozco, y se la facilidad que tienes para largar las cosas a cualquiera-.

-¡Oe! -le replico.

-En fin, lo dicho, estate calladito. Y respondiendo a lo de qué somos te diré que somos amigos...- se me acerca al oído y me susurra- con derecho a roce... - y me da un lametazo en la oreja que hace que me estremezca de arriba a bajo.

Me paro a pensar un instante. ¿Realmente voy a dejar que abuse de mí de esta manera? ¿De verdad voy a dejar que asuma mis decisiones por su cuenta? ¿¡DE VERDAD SE LO VOY A PERMITIR!? Por mucho que lo quiera no soy una perdona tan manipulable como para dejarme avasallar de esta manera tan humillante.

-¡OE DE ESO NADA! -le grito en el oído- ¡SI ESTÁS CON SAKURA, CON ELLA TE QUEDAS. A MÍ NO ME METAS EN LÍOS QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO!-

Sasuke se queda completamente mudo, mirándome muy extrañado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir...? -murmura.

-¡Qué estoy harto de que me manipules como si fuese una marioneta! Si tienes que seguir con Sakura, sea el motivo que sea, pues te quedas y punto. Fin de la historia. Lamento lo del tobillo, espero que te recuperes, ¡Pero a mí no me metas es esos jardines!-

-Bueno, vale. No te preocupes por lo del tobillo. Después de todo, lo hice porque quise, no me obligaste ni nada- se gira para seguir cocinando- ya nos veremos... supongo- concluye la charla, al igual que con su mirada me confirma que puedo irme.

La verdad es que no me alegro de lo que ha pasado, pero tampoco pensaba dejar las cosas tan a la ligera. Salgo de la casa, sintiéndome un poco mal por lo que le he dicho, después de todo, él me dijo que me quería y además me ha salvado la vida. Supongo que al menos le debía un poco de amabilidad. Pero el daño ya está hecho.

Comencé a caminar por las calles, no me apetece mucho volver a casa. No sé que hacer. Si voy a ver a alguno de mis amigos estoy seguro de que me atosigarán con preguntas por mi estado de ánimo. Prefiero quedarme por ahí, haciendo cualquier cosa.  
¿Qué puedo hacer? No me apetece ir a ningún sitio... pero estar solo es aburrido. Ando sin rumbo fijo, no sé a dónde iré.

Sigo caminando un buen rato. Los instantes pasan y mi mente sigue sin aclararse, al igual que no consigo decidirme sobre mi destino.  
Me siento en un banco que había en la calle y comienzo a barajar varias posibilidades. Agacho la cabeza, esperando una iluminación divina que me ayude a decidirme.  
Esta mañana era nublada, pero poco a poco empieza a llover. Una suave capa de agua ya me cubre por completo. Corro hasta el toldo de una tienda para resguardarme, tratando de acabar de resulver mis líos mentales.  
Voy a volver a casa. Ya está, ya me he decidido. Sin embargo tengo que acabar de tomar la decisión justo cuando empieza a llover... soy único.

Salgo a la calle otra vez, andando lo más rápido que puedo. No me gusta mojarme, pero no puedo quedarme a esperar a que escampe. Teniendo en cuanta que las lluvias por esta zona suelen durar horas y horas, no puedo permitirme el lujo de esperar pacientemente. Un paso, otro. Corro lo más deprisa que puedo, aunque empiezo a tener la respiración agitada y mi pulso comienza a acelerarse.

Sigo avanzando por la acera, pero un coche pasa deprisa y me empapa de arriba a bajo.

-¡OYE!- le grito aún sabiendo que no me oye. Era uno de estos coches deportivos de clase alta, de color azul marino. El conductor de dicho vehículo sigue hasta llegar a un semáforo situado a varios metros del lugar en el cual me encontraba.

Voy corriendo hasta llegar a dónde éste se había detenido y golpeo la ventanilla con impaciencia. Voy a decirle a este cuatro cosas bien dichas.

-¡Oye tú, no golpees el cristal!- me grita el conductor.

-¡Y TÚ NO SALPIQUES A LA GENTE QUE ANDA POR LA CALLE! -le grité tan alto que no me extrañaría que me hubiese oído Sasuke en su casa.

-¿Naruto? -pregunta una voz que me resulta familiar.

-¿Itachi? -pregunto, pues ni me había fijado en la cara de este tipo.

-¡Cuanto tiempo! No te veía desde el cumpleaños de Sasuke. ¿Menuda armamos ese día, ne? Jajajaja, como pasa el tiempo-.

-Si, la verdad es que pensaba que el conductor de este coche era el típico niñato pijo...-.

Me mira desafiante y con un aura de enfado a su alrededor.

-Lo pensaba antes de saber que eras tú, jeje -digo mostrando una falsa risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, lo compré hace un par de meses. Perdona por lo de antes ¿Te llevo a algún sitio? -pregunta.

-No es necesario -contesto, la verdad es que no me apetece recordar viejos tiempos.

-Venga, no seas tonto. Te estás empapando, ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos sube! -insiste.

-Bueno vale -subo un poco forzado y me acomodo en el asiento del acompañante- ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí, Itachi? Pensé que estabas trabajando fuera del país-.

-Sí, bueno he venido por negocios, ya sabes como soy y ya de paso pretendía hacer una visita al cascarrabias -me contesta mientras arrancamos.

-¿Con cascarrabias te refieres a Sasuke? -vuelvo a intervenir.

-¿Quién si no? No hay nadie tan insoportable como él en toda la familia -vuelve a responderme, y yo río por lo bajo.

-¿Y qué hay de la empresa? Sasuke me dijo hace unos días que estáis pasando una mala racha-.

-Sí- suspira- pero en todos los trabajos hay buenos y malos momentos. Esperamos remontar este año y según mis cálculos, en breve abriremos otras oficinas en esta ciudad- comenta.

Surge un pequeño silencio, que se hace incómodo. No sé qué más comentar. Ahora mismo me duele la cabeza y no sé en qué centrarme. Al fondo se escucha el sonido del coche y el agua al caer. No hay nadie en la calle, parece que la lluvia ha sido como un insecticida que ha hecho que todos se fuesen.

-Suena bien ¿Verdad?- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, se nota que el motor es bueno -contesto bostezando y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke; ambos se llevan tres años y son bastante competitivos entre ellos y cuando Itachi está con nuestro grupo de amigos, Sasuke se vuelve bastante antipático y más creído de lo normal.  
Digamos que son como el fuego y la gasolina, si los juntas estalla una llamarada.

Itachi lleva varios años fuera del país trabajando en una pequeña empresa que él mismo ha creado. De vez en cuando viene a pasar unos días y a visitar a Sasuke. Por muy mal que se lleven en el fondo, muy en el fondo se quieren y se respetan.

Sinceramente, yo siempre me he llevado muy bien con toda la familia de Sasuke, al único con el que me ha costado un poco llevarme bien ha sido pues... Sasuke, quién si no.

Ya llegamos a mí casa. Para el coche justo el la puerta y me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias Itachi, no tenías por qué - le agradezco cordialmente.

-Ya te dije que a mí no me cuesta nada llevarte. Además, por mi culpa mira como estás. Parece que acabas de salir de natación. De todas formas, espero que volvamos a vernos; estaré aquí una o dos semanas-

-Sí, ya me mojarás en otra ocasión de nuevo -le contesto y ambos comenzamos a reír.

-Bueno, me alegro de haberte visto pero tengo que irme ya. Parece que sin el jefe, mis empleados no son capaces de trabajar-.

-Sí, mejor que trabajen que si no no cobras. Hasta la vista- me despido.

-Adiós- dice antes de marcharse.

Bueno, al menos me he distraído un rato que es lo que buscaba ¿no?-me digo a mí mismo.  
Entro en casa todavía un poco desganado. Tiro las llaves con brusquedad sobre la mesa de la entrada y voy al baño para darme una ducha.

Me quito las pesadas prendas de ropa que llevaba mojadas de cabo a rabo y me meto en el agua tibia. Aquí me siento muy bien, el agua resbalando por mi cuerpo lentamente, es tan relajante... que pena de que estos momentos de paz se acaben tan pronto.  
Tras acabar de lavarme, salgo del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada por la cintura, con el pelo aún mojado y revuelto.  
Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada, de hecho, pienso quedarme a dormir todo el día si puedo.

Me pongo el pijama a desgana, tratando de tranquilizarme un poco y aliviar mi dolor de cabeza.  
El tiempo parece que pasa muy despacio... las lágrimas celestiales siguen fluyendo contra el cristal de mi ventana.  
Desde mi cama puedo observar como el viento golpea las copas de los árboles, haciendo que se muevan de un lado a otro con suma delicadeza en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Me quedo observándolos unos instantes, mis párpados comienzan a pesarme... me siento desfallecido. Empiezo a cerrar los ojos, cada vez me es más incómodo estar despierto...

Mi alma clama el descanso, al igual que mi atormentada mente. Ambas necesitan relajarse... ¿Porqué es todo tan difícil? ¿Cómo me pude meter en este lío? Sasuke esto, Sasuke lo otro... estoy cansado.  
Al fin hay silencio, al fin hay paz. Por muy duro que sea el día siempre hay una noche; un momento para ser feliz por muy desdichado que seas. Cuando duermo se abre ante mí un mundo de sueños... de deseos... un mundo en el que todo es posible... valla, tengo que hacerme guionista de alguna película.

Empieza a sonar mi móbil. Mierda, cuando ya casi estaba dormido. Saco una mano perezosamente de debajo de las mantas, cojo el móvil y contesto.

-¿Quién es? -digo aún adormilado.

-Hola, Naruto -me saludan

-Hola Kiba ¿Qué hay?

-¿Vas a venir esta tarde con nosotros? Ha venido Itachi y nos invita a cenar a todos con él -dice eufórico.

-No. No tengo muchas ganas. Además, ya le vi antes. -le comento.

-¿Te pasa algo? Parece que estás triste -en el tono de voz se notaba un deje de preocupación.

-Estoy cansado. Mejor voy a dormir ya.-

-¡Pero si aún es muy temprano! -exclamó.

-Dá igual. Mejor, así me recupero de lo de ayer-

-¿Lo de ayer? Pero si no hicimos nada fuera de lo normal-

-Etto...-"¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre soy tan bocazas?"- Es que me fui a un bar después jeje... -digo sabiendo que es un gran tontería.

-¿Tú? ¿En un bar? Vete a dormir que tienes fiebre. Ya les digo yo a los demás que no vienes. Hasta luego-

-Adiós -murmuro antes de colgar.

Estoy deprimido y me sigue doliendo la cabeza. No sé que puedo hacer para aliviarme este dolor... no sé que hacer para sentirme relajado; comienzo a dar vueltas en la cama. Necesito aclarar mi mente. No puedo. No entiendo qué me pasa. Una gran depresión me invade...

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 Como niños**

**Notas de Lunita:** Aquí vuelvo con la historia -espero no haberme retrasado demasiado- gracias por los comentarios, de verdad. Me gustaría pediros un par de cosas. Lo primero, me gustaría que visitaseis el foro de mi amiga Myu-chan, que aunque está muy bien hay poca gente. Este es la direcciójn: otaku-no-tengoku.

Por otra parte, acabo de abrir un blog. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada en el, pero esta tarde cuando tenga un rato lo haré. Me gustaría que os pasaseis por allí: fightingdreamer.

Bien, ahora os dejo con el cap nn

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Mi mente trata de sobrevivir en este mar de preguntas del que no soy capaz de salir. Cada momento que viví ayer es algo que va destruyendo mi corazón poco a poco; como si cada una de las palabras que le dije fuesen como finas agujas de hielo que se clavaban sobre mi preocupado corazón, dejando una marca en él difícil de borrar.

Dormí. No sé durante cuanto tiempo, pero dormí y dormí tratando de aliviar mi parte de conciencia con mis sueños inexplicables.

El dolor que sentía se amplificaba cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo sé que no puedo parar de pensar en él, como si no me preocupase por ninguna otra persona en el universo.

Tengo que olvidarme de él; tengo que hacerlo, pero mi cerebro se resiste a ello ¡Maldita sea! No puedo tranquilizarme ni un instante ¿Por qué este cargo de conciencia? Ah, Dios ¿Por qué tanto dolor?

Despierto sobresaltado, preguntándome si alguna vez volveré a descansar sin pensar en él. Las ansias que me entran cada vez que le veo... no son normales. Necesito un tiempo. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que las cosas entre nosotros se volverán más tensas a partir de ahora; mucho más tensas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sasuke, tendremos que organizarnos para la exposición del trabajo de después de las vacaciones ¿No te parece? -le comentaba a mi testarudo compañero, que insistía en que nosotros no teníamos que ayudarle en nada.

Sasuke dio un pequeño gruñido en señal de molestia sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-Sasuke, Naruto tiene razón - nsistió la ojiverde. Los tres íbamos juntos en el mismo grupo, pero Sasuke se negaba a cooperar.

-No necesito vuestra ayuda. Decidme que parte me toca y ya está -respondió después de un gran rato en silencio, tratándonos como a un estorbo del que se quería librar.

-Deberíamos ensayarlo juntos, por lo menos una vez ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Colabora un poco! -insistí.

Me miró con el desprecio reflejado en sus ojos, como diciendo "No tienes derecho a opinar" Mientras fruncía más el ceño, enfadado.

Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentado, que pertenecía a la cocina de la casa de Sakura, y con una voz seca dije:

-Vale, como tú quieras. No es necesario que nos llevemos bien, pero me interesa aprobar; pórtate como un niñato si quieres, pero deja de tratarnos como si fuésemos un estorbo.

-No eres el indicado para hablar -contestó con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Chicos, ya basta, tenemos que acabar esto porque si no...

-¡No, tú si que no eres el que debe hablar! -interrumpí a Sakura, mostrando una voz agresiva que salía de mi garganta; no, salía de dentro de mi corazón.- ¡No sé quién te crees que eres, pero no tienes motivos para hablarnos así! ¡ Al menos a ella no!-apoyé las manos sobre la mesa con brusquedad.

-¡Sí, si que los tengo y ella lo sabe bien! -me imitó alzando su voz.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó la pelirosada- Sí Naruto, tiene motivos, pero no hemos venido a hablar de eso. Necesitamos hablar del trabajo y queda poco tiempo.

-¡Estoy harto de su actitud! ¡No hace más que alardear que es el mejor en todo y que no necesita a nadie! -Volví a alzar la voz, esta vez tratando de que entendiesen mi reacción.

-Ni la necesito, ni quiero vuestra ayuda -volvió a decir ¡Me saca de quicio!- no es necesario que estéis insistiendo. Si no queréis trabajar conmigo se lo decís a la profesora y que os cambie de grupo-dijo como si nada.

-¡Sasuke! -replicó Sakura.

-Déjale, no atiende a razones.

-¡Pero es necesario! Sasuke, tú necesitas nuestra ayuda, apenas sabes de qué va el trabajo -insistió la pelirrosada.

-Tienes razón, Sakura, pero ya sabes que no te hará caso. Lo que necesita es a alguien que le enseñe modales, que hasta su hermano le toma por un cascarrabias que no sabe hacer nada solo. No puede comprenderte por que sencillamente su forma de ser no se lo permite.

-¡No necesito ayuda y menos de un par de inútiles como vosotros! -nos gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándole petrificados. ¿Como se había atrevido a decirnos eso? ¡A sus amigos!. Sin duda merecía un buen escarmiento, pero por desgracia nosotros no podíamos dárselo. Ansiaba que por una vez en su vida se hubiese tragado sus palabras.

-Sasuke, no me extraña que estés solo -fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de salir de allí, aunque más que enfadarme, había herido mi amor propio.

Antes de irme eché un vistazo a la pelirrosada, que no había levantado la vista desde aquel momento. Sentí pena y lástima al verla de esa forma, pero no me paré a consolarla; mis pies casi se movían solos, tratando de marcharse cuanto antes.

Aquel día se desataba una fuerte tormenta por los alrededores y los rayos retumbaban por todas partes. El frío se había instalado casi permanentemente en el ambiente y la luz que llegaba del sol era muy escasa.

Bordeando las calles que dirigían a mi casa, mis pensamiento se volvió uniforme: Sasuke es un idiota, que no sabe tratar con personas, es un engreído, un arrogante... Siempre tengo a Sasuke metido por todas partes.

Abro la puerta, como si esperase un "Buenos días" que nunca volveré a escuchar. Todos los rincones de la casa están en penumbra y cada vez me siento peor. Cada día que pasa hace que mi vida se haga más insignificante, que sin razón es así. Me causa pavor pensar en lo que puede pasar el día de mañana, seguramente estaré solo, experimentando cada tarde este mismo momento de angustia al ver que no hay nadie quien me reciba, que me acompañe y que alivie este dolor. ¿Por qué tengo que estar solo, si trato de ser una buena persona? Tal vez esta sea la condena por enamorarme del que no debo, del que no me valora y del que acaba de hundirme la moral más de lo que ya estaba.

Me siento ridículo. Esto es patético. Necesito alguien que me diga "No seas tonto, estás genial así"  
Aparto rápidamente de mi mente esos pensamientos, sé que nadie me dirá eso porque nadie de verdad me aprecia tanto. Mis verdaderos amigos ya están muy lejos de mí y mi familia está en los susurros del viento, en mis recuerdos y en lo que llamamos "cielo".

Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto con pasos cansados, sin encender la luz hasta que al fin abrí la puerta y me tumbé sobre la cama.

Muchos recuerdos se allegaron a mi mente. Hace mucho tiempo, yo no era muy bien tratado por mis compañeros, más bien todo lo contrario: me insultaban, me ignoraban y me tachaban de inútil. Sin embargo, era feliz; era feliz por que tenía dos verdaderos amigos a mi lado que me ayudaban en cada momento; dos verdaderos amigos del alma.

Por desgracia, nada es para siempre. Un buen día, los tres terminamos la escuela primaria. Todo era alegría en ese momento; los tres estábamos entusiasmados por la noticia de que habíamos sido los mejores estudiantes. Pero nuestro error fue no darnos cuenta de lo que eso implicaba: teníamos que separarnos.

Uno de mis amigos era rico, y sus padres al ver que tenía gran potencial le enviaron a una escuela de alto nivel en la otra punta del país. Yo sabía que era por su bien, que su futuro dependía de ello y por eso no lloré en su despedida, si no que le animé a que fuese el mejor allí.

El caso de mi otro amigo era todo lo contrario: era pobre y estudiaba gracias a becas. Él también tenía gran potencial, pero no le fue posible seguir estudiando. Su familia tenía grandes problemas económicos y al poco tiempo tuvieron que mudarse en busca de un trabajo para poder sobrevivir.

Le apoyé hasta el último momento también, diciéndole que vivir a distancia no significaba perder la amistad, cosa de la que estaba seguro de que me engañaba a mí mismo y a él, pero lo único que quería antes de irme era observar una sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que al final conseguí.

Desde aquel momento, estaba prácticamente solo todo el día, sin querer salir de mi habitación. Eso fue durante las vacaciones de verano.

Cuando comenzó el colegio, seguí mi rutina varios meses: me levantaba, iba a clases, volvía a casa, comía y me iba a dormir.

Así un día tras otro, hasta que el profesor de lengua mandó hacer un trabajo por grupos de cuatro. En aquel momento detestaba la idea de hacerlo en equipo; prefería hacerlo yo solo a tener que cooperar con cualquiera de mis compañeros.

En aquella ocasión me había tocado con Kiba, Sakura e Hinata, con los cuales establecí una "amistad". Sin embargo, esa amistad ya no era tan importante para mí como lo habían sido las anteriores. Simplemente necesitaba un lazo; un vínculo al cual atenerme para sentirme seguro.

Me sentí más patético aún. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy falso, de que realmente no digo lo que pienso. Comienzo a odiarme a mí mismo. Tal vez tanto tiempo diciéndome que era un idiota y un inútil haya conseguido traspasar mi dura cabezonería.

-¡Din don! -timbran.

¿Quién habrá venido a verme a estas horas?

Bajo las escaleras aprisa y abro la puerta, dejando ver a Itachi con Sasuke cogido por una oreja.

-Itachi ¿Por qué tienes a Sasuke cogido por la oreja? -pregunto muy extrañado.

-Es que Sakura me ha contado lo que ha hecho hoy, y si se porta como un CRÍO habrá que tratarle como tal ¿No crees? -dijo mostrando gran énfasis, resaltando la palabra "crío".

-Itachi... ya da igual lo que haya hecho. Déjale estar, que ya sabemos como es... -hablé con tono conciliador.

-Naruto, Sasuke tiene algo que decirte. Vamos Sasuke -le dio un codazo al ver que este no respondía  
-Lo siento... -murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Qué has dicho Sasuke? No te hemos entendido -dijo Itachi, tratando de enfadar a su hermano, pues sabía lo mucho que le fastidiaba eso.

-No, Itachi, no es necesario. Venga, todo arreglado ¿Sí? -traté de calmar el ambiente, que comenzaba a hacerse tenso.

-Sasuke... -susurró Itachi con tono amenazador.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya está! ¿¡Te vale así!? -gruñó muy molesto.

Observé a ambos hermanos durante varios instantes. En teoría se estaba disculpando, pero si le obligan realmente no es una disculpa. Pero bueno, prefiero no echar más leña al fuego.

-Itachi, ya está bien, ya te dije que esto no era necesario -aclaré.

-Es necesario, puesto que mientras nuestros padres estén en el extranjero, es mi deber como hermano mayor educarle correctamente, por lo menos mientras esté en la ciudad -añadió con una sonrisa en los labios- bien, ahora os dejo solos, he de ir a la empresa. Sasuke, más te vale comportarte bien -concluyó la charla con tono amenazador-v olveré aquí a buscarte sobre las ocho ¡Y que no me entere de que te has ido! -le exigió. Cada vez se parece más a su padre.

-Ya te he oído...-respondió Sasuke- imbécil amargado... -murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No, nada...

Sasuke se colocó a mi lado sin decir nada más. Parece mentira que su hermano le trate de esta manera. Sin duda Itachi es único.

-Bien, me voy -se despidió el mayor- Naruto, si el baka de mi ototo se escapa avísame.

-Vale -respondí con una cara difícil de interpretar, entre miedo y vergüenza.

Itachi caminó hasta llegar a su coche, que tenía aparcado en frente de la casa y antes de irse se despidió con la mano.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos quietos, mirando a la nada, hasta que el ojinegro comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia donde me encontraba.

-¿Vamos a entrar o esperamos a que nos aparezcan telarañas sobre la cabeza? -preguntó con ironía.

-Pasa -Dije con voz seca mientras abría la puerta por completo.

Ambos entramos dentro y nos fuimos al salón. Yo encendía la tele y Sasuke se sentó en una butaca individual al fondo de la sala. Me senté yo también, aunque prácticamente no prestaba atención al aparato; mi mente se desviaba instintivamente a cada movimiento que realizaba el otro, un poco incómodo visiblemente.

Pese al sonido de fondo que había, se produjo un gran momento de tensión. Me sentía muy inquieto teniéndole en mi casa con esa actitud.

Los minutos pasaban y nosotros seguíamos ignorándonos. Cada vez aquella situación me ponía más nervioso, como también el ver que mi compañero no hacía nada. Se me estaba helando la sangre de tanta tensión, ¡Necesitaba que dijese algo o me volvería loco! Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y nadie decía nada.

Al final, tras empezar a sentir algo similar a la desesperación, decidí que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas.

-Sasuke -le llamé.

-¿Qué quieres? -contestó casi forzadamente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa actitud?

-Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo.

-De eso nada. ¡Nos trataste como a basuras! -repliqué.

-Te lo merecías. Tú también me trataste muy mal -respondió. Ahora tengo que darle la razón a Itachi: se está comportando como un niño pequeño.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Tú me estabas diciendo que pretendías ponerle los cuernos a Sakura conmigo, que no te importaban nada sus sentimientos y todo eso.

-Es la verdad, ni me importan ni me importarán. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque salgo por ella por obligación. No me gusta ni me gustará jamás. Y cuando al fin logro decirte lo que siento, tú vas y me sueltas eso ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¿Por...obligación?

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 Pasado tortuoso**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios del anterior; nos vamos acercando poco a poco al final de esta historia, desafortunadamente. Bueno, os dejo con el fanfic.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Sasuke avanzó dos pasos hacia mí, con rostro decidido y mirada orgullosa.

-Sí, por obligación. Querías que te contase que era "eso" ¿Verdad? Pues lo vas a saber -añadió con una voz escalofriante a mi modo de ver.

Estaba a inquietarme esa extraña forma de actuar. Por alguna razón, sentía que Sasuke no era el mismo de siempre; como si algo se hubiese apoderado de él y quisiese contactar conmigo usando su cuerpo. Parece que nunca se muestra tal como es. Realmente no conozco al verdadero Sasuke.

-Mi familia no es originaria de este país ¿Ya lo sabías no? -preguntó, como si estuviese diciendo que era algo evidente. Yo cabeceé afirmativamente mientras trataba de mirarle a los ojos, cosa que mi mente por algún motivo se negaba a hacer- Bien, pues todo empezó por eso. Para mi familia, desde tiempos inmemoriales la tradición es sagrada. Hubo muchas tradiciones en las grandes familias, como ya sabrás, algunas incluso consistían en sacrificar al hijo menor para que los Dioses diesen buenas cosechas. En la mía obviamente no eran tan extremistas, pero sí que había una tradición que no se podía romper por nada del mundo: el hijo menor tenía que contraer matrimonio antes de cumplir el primer año de vida.

Abrí los ojos desmensuradamente ante tal afirmación. Era imposible que hubiese alguien así ¿Cómo te vas a casar cuando ni si quiera puedes decir "Sí quiero"?

-¿¡Qué!? -grité escandalizado. Eso no era normal.

-Aún no he acabado -gruñó molesto ante mi intromisión mientras proseguía-Según la tradición, yo debía casarme antes de cumplir mi primer año, y así lo hice. Sin embargo, mi mujer murió súbitamente meses después.

-Valla, lo siento -murmuré con tono apenado. La vida de mi amigo no podría ser más extraña de lo que ya es.

-Nadie sabe qué le pasó, -continuó- pero por supuesto, mis familiares que están en el extranjero no llegaron a enterarse de ello. Si se enteraban de que no tenía esposa, cundiría el caos, así que mis padres hicieron un trato con los padres de la difunta: adoptaron a Sakura, y a cambio de que sólo fuésemos novios se evitaría una gran revolución ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Sakura está fingiendo que es mi "mujer".

Mi cara en ese momento era un poema. Era la primera vez que había escuchado algo con atención y no me había enterado de absolutamente nada.

-Pero ¿Por qué cundiría el caos? ¿Y por qué se hace pasar por quién no es? -me atreví a preguntar.

-Pues porque mis familiares son extremadamente religiosos y pensarían que vendría el anti-cristo o yo qué sé -dijo con simpleza- Eso sí, debes prometerme que nada de lo que te he dicho va a salir de entre nosotros. Nadie debe saber la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió ¿Entendido?

-Está bien, lo prometo -dije aún un poco extrañado, sin acabar de comprenderlo todo.

-Bien -murmuró, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado sobre el sofá- espero que ahora me entiendas algo mejor- dijo, con una voz más calmada, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima- Naruto, siento ser borde con vosotros pero es que siento mucha presión -esta vez apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, tapándose la cara.

-Te entiendo. Debe ser duro todo eso del honor y la responsabilidad -dije tratando de animarle- pero tú tienes que vivir.

Elevó un momento la cara para mirarme y mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. Le dediqué una de mis sonrisas zorrunas y me quedé observándole.

Pasamos varios instantes un poco incómodos en silencio; no sabía qué decirle para que se animase de verdad, pues tras ese gesto de felicidad se podía observar verdadera preocupación de cara a lo que podría llegar a pasar. La familia de Sasuke ha dependido mucho de su suerte para sobrevivir, han pasado malas rachas y ahora ciertamente, todo está en manos de Itachi y de él. Además, son muy supersticiosos, sobre todo sus padres. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo de religiosos deben ser sus otros parientes.

-¡Vamos a jugar a la consola! -salté de pronto.

Sasuke me miró dudando, alzando una ceja como diciendo "¿A qué viene eso?" Le agarré enérgicamente de uno de sus brazos hasta colocarle frente al televisor.

Abrí el cajón del mueble que la sostenía, donde estaba la consola y coloqué correctamente un par de cables. Apreté el botón "on" y la pantalla pronto mostró un videojuego de peleas.

Comenzamos a jugar, al principio sin mucho interés, pero luego la cosa se animó cuando comenzamos a hacer trampas, a usar técnicas ocultas y a pelearnos cada vez que el otro se daba cuenta de ello.

-¡Dobe la patada lateral es con la X y abajo! -me gritó enérgico.

-¡De eso nada, esa es la baja! ¡No trates de engañarme! -protesté formando un puchero en los labios de un modo gracioso.

-¡Kuso! ¡Deja de moverte! -decía mientras su personaje trataba de golpearme con una espada mientras el mío corría de un lado a otro.

-De eso nada -hice un combo de ataque y conseguí tumbarle.

"YOU WIN" -ponía en la pantalla con letras doradas y brillantes.

-¡Jaja! ¡Te gané, Sasuke-teme! -comencé a canturrear, sabiendo que se picaría y que querría la revancha.

-Te vas a enterar -me amenazó mientras le daba al botón para volver a empezar.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde jugando, pásandolo realmente bien. Al acabar comenzamos a hablar sobre las mejores jugadas y golpes, como uno en el que por una de mis patadas ambos nos resbalamos, salimos fuera del ring y perdimos a la vez.

Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que hablábamos sin discutir en serio, de broma, riendo, como verdaderos amigos. Comencé a sentirme muy a gusto, como si con algo tan simple como echar unas partidas a la consola hubiesen hecho que milagrosamente Sasuke y yo nos llevásemos bien.

Casi no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya entrada la noche, Itachi llegó a mi casa a buscar a su hermano. Estaba claro que esperaba que siguiésemos peleados, porque nunca se me olvidará la cara de asombro que puso al ver que nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien.

-Me alegro de que os hayáis divertido. Pensé que Sasuke-baka seguiría siendo tan cascarrabias como siempre -comentó.

-No me llames baka, dobe -le respondió éste molesto.

-Bueno, las cosas iban yendo muy bien, no lo estropeéis ahora, por favor -rogué viendo como el ambiente se volvía a tensar levemente.

-Tienes razón, Naruto-kun -añadió el Uchiha mayor- Sasuke, ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo varios segundos.

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien? -murmuré preocupado.

-Me parece que mi ototo está muy a gusto y no le apetece irse ¿Es eso verdad? -volvió a intervenir Itachi- Naruto, ¿Dejarías que se quedase contigo un poco más?

-¿Qué llamarías un poco más? -pregunté.

-Pasar la noche juntos.

-Mm... etto...

-He de ocuparme de los preparativos para cuando vuelvan nuestros padres, y con mi ototo al lado no acabaré nunca -afirmó él.

-S-supongo que no habría problema -añadí despreocupado.

-Vale, pues entonces me voy -entonces se acercó a Sasuke y le susurró al oído- no te quejes, que te he conseguido una cita.

Los dos giramos la cabeza en dirección contraria con un leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas.

-Bueno, me voy -dudó Itachi, pero tras darle un golpe en el hombro a su hermano, acabó saliendo por la puerta principal con un ligero portazo. Ninguno de los dos digo nada, nos limitamos a dejar que pasase el tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Itadakimasu! -grité emocionado al acabar de preparar mi tazón de ramen.

Sasuke murmuró algo inteligible entre dientes y comenzó a comer el suyo con pocas ganas. Sé lo poco que le gusta esta comida, pero esta es mi casa y yo decido lo que hay de cena.

Pasamos todo el rato en silencio. Nadie decía nada, a nadie le apetecía hacerlo. La calma se apoderó de la estancia, invadiéndola por completo. Me sentí extraño. Era como estar solo de nuevo y tener un vídeo de Sasuke encendido. Una extraña sensación impregnaba el aire de soledad y tristeza. ¿Por qué? ¿No nos lo habíamos pasado bien hasta ahora? No, no era eso. Aquel leve momento de felicidad fue casi como un parche, un remedio para aliviar la tensión que había por haberme contado la verdad. Sin embargo, la herida no se había curado, ni mucho menos, por eso ahora noto un vacío cobrando vida en mi interior, por eso tengo algo apretándome la garganta y oprimiéndome el pecho.

Al acabar la comida, recogí y lavé los platos ante la mirada extrañada de Sasuke. Éste se situó en el salón y comenzó a ver la televisión de nuevo. Me sentí más destrozado aún. Fui hasta mi habitación situada en el piso de arriba y tras rebuscar en el armario, le bajé un par de mantas y se las coloqué a un lado.

-Gracias -me dijo él.

-Me voy a dormir -le contesté. No tenía ganas de estar a su lado, en ese momento no.

Subí las escaleras con pasos pesados, la cara inexpresiva y los hombros caídos. Me dí una ducha. Mi conciencia dañada sintió algo de alivio con aquellas ligeras gotas de agua resbalando lentamente sobre mi piel, como se deslizaban por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, con esa calidez tan agradable, purificando mi pobre alma desconsolada. Al salir me sequé el cuerpo y el pelo, dejándolo un poco revuelto. Me coloqué el pijama y bebí un poco de agua. Se me había secado la garganta de una manera extraña, como si hiciese días que no probaba agua. Me senté un momento en la repisa, situada al lado de la ventana. Me quedé mirando el paisaje hipnotizado durante unos segundos. Hoy el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, cosa que no dejaba ver ni la luna ni las estrellas. Soplaba un fuerte viento y se escuchaba como el aire silbaba al pasar entre las copas de los árboles. Me dejé llevar por aquel momento de paz, y abrí media ventana, sintiendo la frescura del exterior. Cerré los ojos para introducirme aún más en aquella tranquilidad. Había varios búhos piando alrededor. A veces, cuando piensas en todo lo que tienes, te das cuenta de que en realidad no tienes nada. Este momento para mí vale mucho más que todo lo que tengo, pero mi cuerpo ya no puede más y me exige descanso. La cerré de nuevo, dejando la persiana subida para poder seguir contemplándo el paisaje y me metí en la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Noté un calorcito extraño, sobretodo en la cintura, pero decidí ignorarlo. Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada y no quería despertarme, al menos no todavía. Esa sensación se intensificó, llegando hasta mi pecho, reconfortándolo. Me sentí más a gusto que antes, y me acurruqué contra las sábanas. Pero de pronto, noté algo muy frío tocándome la pierna y desperté dando un leve bote hacia atrás.

-S-sasuke, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunté exaltado.

-Es que a bajo hace mucho frío -dijo formando un puchero en sus labios.

-Te he dado dos mantas ¿Y aún tienes frío? -pregunté.

-Pues sí.

-No, si ese corazón de hielo no se calentará con nada -murmuré en voz baja.

-Ejem, ejem -fingió una tos mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Con dos te llegan, moléstame mañana -le dije, metiéndome entre mis mantas de nuevo.

-Vamos, Naruto. No puedo dormir si tengo frío -argumentó, pero yo trataba de no escucharle. Ya conozco sus técnicas para persuadir a la gente y no pienso salir de cama- por favor...-dijo poniendo un tono dulce -por favor...

-¡Qué no! -grité, poniéndome de espaldas a él.

-Por favor... -seguía insistiendo mientras me daba leves toques en el hombro.

-¡Vete a bajo!-le ordené, pero volvió a ignorarme.

-Por favor...-esta vez se abrazó contra mí de nuevo- por favor, por favor, por favor...

-Vale, vale, ya te doy otra manta, ¡Pero déjame dormir! -exclamé ya cansado de tanta tontería.

Me levanté de mi estancia enfadado. Me dirigí a mi armario y saqué otra. Se la tiré a la cara agresivamente,con algo de rabia y volví a tumbarme.

-¡Ahora vete y no me des la brasa! -exclamé, cada vez más enfadado.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así -susurró, pero acabó marchándose al ver que cada vez mi enfado iba a más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Kuso! ¡Tuvo que despertarme por esa chorrada! Hace dos horas que llevo tratando de dormir y no hay manera ¡Cómo odio que me pase esto! Estoy agotado, ya no puedo más. Además, si me pongo una manta tengo frío y si me pongo las dos tengo calor. Ya no sé cómo ponerme para que mi cuerpo esté a gusto.

Acabé por levantar y dirigirme hacia el baño. Me froté los ojos para espabilarme un poco, pues casi choco contra una de las puertas, y me metí en el diminuto cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Naruto -me susurró una voz en el oído- ¡Oe, Naruto! -gritó mucho más fuerte.

Me desperté sobresaltado al comprobar el lugar en el que me encontraba.

-¿Cómo te has podido quedar dormido así? -me preguntó Sasuke perplejo.

Me resultó raro haberme quedado dormido sobre la taza del váter, pero al levantarme, empezó a dolerme la espalda, y tuve que encorvarme hacia delante para no caerme.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó pasando un brazo por encima de mi espalda.

-Sí, eso creo -le contesté.

Traté de reincorporarme, pero al ponerme erguido, sentí un dolor punzante mucho más profundo que antes. Se estaba extendiendo por la espina dorsal hasta llegarme a los hombros, que no pude evitar encorvar.

-¡¡ITE!! -grité sintiendo ese angustioso dolor.

-Estate quieto -me ordenó el moreno- tienes el cuerpo entumecido por la mala postura en la que dormiste. Vas a tener agujetas toda la semana.

Pasó uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro y me ayudó a caminar hasta la cama, donde me tumbó con cuidado.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya... -murmuré.

-De eso nada -me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡¡ITE!! ¡¡QUÉ ESO DUELE!! -le reproché.

-Si fuiste tan dobe como para quedarte dormido en el baño, no es mi problema.

-¡Si no me hubieses despertado por la tontería de que tenías frío, ahora no me dolería la espalda!

-¡A callar! -dijo con tono exigente- quítate la camisa.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer? -pregunté nervioso.

-Tú hazlo, vuelvo en seguida -dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Vacilé un momento en si debía hacerle caso o no, pero acabé rindiéndome, y ya con la parte superior de mi cuerpo desnuda, le esperé pacientemente.

-Ya estoy aquí -proclamó al entrar, con un bote de crema que llevaba.

Echó un poco de su contenido sobre las palmas de las manos y las frotó una contra otra para quitar el frío. Más tarde comenzó a masajear mi espalda con mucho cuidado.

-Ahhh.. .-gemí de placer al notar como sus manos iban relajando cada uno de mis músculos. Descendió lentamente por la espalda, haciendo círculos, volviendo a subir... era toda una delicia...

-No sólo estás muy tenso, si no que tienes esta espalda como un puzzle -dijo mientras cambiaba la forma de tocar mi piel. Antes simplemente la acariciaba por encima, aplicando presión, pero ahora tira de ella con fuerza hacia fuera.

-¡Ay! -exclamé cuando llegó a un lugar explícito de mi cintura.

-Te va a doler un poco -añadió- me parece que hasta tienes una contractura en esta zona.

-¿Una contractura?

-Déjame comprobarlo -entonces hizo un movimiento extraño con la muñeca, que me causó bastante dolor.

-¡¡AY!! -exclamé de nuevo.

-Sí, tienes una contractura -declaró, mientras acababa de extender la crema por toda la espalda-ahora que he acabado, no te pongas la camiseta aún, espera a que tu piel la chupe. Ya te he dicho que te va a doler durante unos días.

-Oe, Sasuke ¿Dónde has aprendido todo eso? -le pregunté curioso al ver sus grandes dotes de masajista.

-Es algo de familia, todos tenemos buena mano para los masajes -añadió restándole importancia.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que salió de la habitación para colocar las cosas que había cogido en su sitio.

-Ne, Sasuke... -le llamé cuando volvió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿ Vas... vas a tener que salir con Sakura para siempre? -pregunté un poco cohibido.

-No lo sé. Es algo... complicado.

-Soka...

-...-

-Prométeme una cosa -dije sin darme cuenta.

-¿El qué?

-Que pase lo que pase, seremos amigos- le dije sonriéndole.

Le tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero en seguida reaccionó y me tendió la mano como señal de complicidad.

-Te lo prometo.

Continuará...

**Notas finales:** Muchas gracias por leer. Me gustaría pediros que os pasaseis por mi blog:

Fightingdreamer.

Hasta la próxima nn


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 Decisión: pasado y futuro**

Era un sábado por la mañana. Sin duda, no me apetecía levantarme tan temprano, pero en vista de la situación, me temo que no me queda otro remedio.

He tenido que comenzar a trabajar en mis ratos libres, pues sé que para el año que viene no me van a dar la beca y he de comenzar a ahorrar desde ya. Trabajo en una pequeña cafetería en el centro comercial de la ciudad, limpiando y recogiendo mesas. Sinceramente, odio tener que ponerme de camarero, pero no me queda otra opción; es el único trabajo que he encontrado que pueda compaginar con los estudios. Me vestí, desayuné y me preparé para irme sin ganas. Llegué al local una media hora más tarde. A estas horas no suele haber mucha gente deambulando por aquí, así que todo está bastante tranquilo. El problema llega cuando por la semana me toca turno de tarde y no hay quien pueda respirar. Pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Son cosas de la vida.

Cuando entré el jefe ya estaba regañando a un par de los camareros. Prefiero sinceramente no meterme en ese tipo de conversaciones. Digamos que mi jefe no es un tipo muy agradable. Es un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo corto y canoso, los ojos pequeños, bastante robusto y la nariz pronunciada de modo que parece un gancho. Me pongo mi uniforme en un momento y me preparo para empezar a limpiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya es casi mediodía y el local está bastante lleno. Varias parejas han decidido venir aquí para picar algo antes de comer, lo que significa más trabajo para mí.

¡Valla!, parece que el señor Uchiha ha venido a hacerme una visita, pues acaba de aparecer por la terraza. Pero espera, ¿Esa chica va con él? ¡Si tiene como mucho veinticinco! Alta, rubia, delgada, vamos, la típica modelo. ¿Qué estará haciendo con él?

Será mejor que no me vean.

Me acerqué a la mesa a gatas, tratando de que no se me viese y entonces me fijé en como se miraban. Tenían la mirada perdida en la del otro, reían con facilidad, es decir... ¡El señor Uchiha le está poniendo los cuernos a su mujer! Madre mía, como alguien más se entere de esto va a arder Troya.

Miro un momento hacia la derecha para darme cuenta de que Itachi viene hacia aquí. El señor Uchiha y su "amante"se van y yo aprovecho para tratar de ponerme en pie sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? -me pregunta una voz a mis espaldas.

-Ah, hola Itachi. Trabajo aquí para pagar los estudios. Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu amiga? -digo mientras me fijo en su acompañante, una chica alta, rubia de ojos azules... prácticamente igual a la de su padre, ¿Qué le ve esta familia a los rubios de ojos azules?

-Soy un chico -me dice "ella".

-Ups... perdón.

-No importa, es un error bastante común -añadió.

-Él es Deidara, es mi secretario. Estábamos buscando oficinas y habíamos pensado en parar a tomar un café -me dijo Itachi.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál queréis?

-Para mí uno solo y para Deidara uno con leche.

-¡Marchando !-exclamé contento y me dirigí a la máquina a sacar las bebidas que me habían pedido.

Al cabo de un par de minutos se los llevé a la mesa con torpeza, pues aún no soy muy diestro en hacer de camarero y las cosas se me caen con facilidad, tal vez demasiada.

-Gracias, que te sea leve el trabajo -me dijo Itachi de nuevo.

-Eso quisiera yo...

-Por cierto, vete ahorrando para comprarte un buen traje elegante.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté extrañado.

-Porque dentro de poco habrá una cena familiar de las importantes y seguro que Sasuke te quiere llevar.

-Así que ya sabes que me lo contó...

-Justo.

-No podemos hacer eso. Si voy todo se irá al garete.

-Precisamente de eso se trata, amigo mío -murmuró con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dije asustado.

-Tenemos que demostrarles que aunque la tradición no se haya cumplido, las cosas siguen yendo bien. ¡Nuestra familia tiene que dejar la prehistoria de una vez! Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo con esta patraña. Supuse que lo entenderías.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero Sasuke no y no me voy a meter si él no quiere.

-Jajajajaja -rió con fuerza, soltando una sonora carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes, Itachi?

-Primero, Sasuke es tan idiota como el resto de nuestra familia por no querer decírselo y segundo, lo que has dicho ha sonado fatal.

-Jeje... -me sonrojé notablemente al darme cuenta de a qué se refería. Tan astuto como infantil e inmaduro. Pero una cosa tenía que reconocer: Itachi era el más indicado para los negocios. Sin duda esa capacidad de argumentación y esa persuasión tan característica es lo que hace falta a un empresario cualquiera.

-Por cierto, una cosa más...

-¿Qué?

-Si ves a mi padre otra vez, dile que no se venga con "la otra" a sitios como este. Mi madre viene mucho por aquí y se armaría una de las grandes si le ve.

-...Etto... -mi cara en ese momento era un poema- se lo diré pero... ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-Toda la familia lo sabe menos Sasuke y mi madre ¡Si le llaman el "cornudo cojonudo" y todo!

-Valla... que momento más... extraño.

-Lo sé. Bueno, te dejo que sigas con tu trabajo.

-Vale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Justo cuando iba a acabar mi turno y al fin podría volver a casa, vino a verme el único Uchiha que me faltaba: Sasuke, ¿Cómo no?

-Hola -me saludó al llegar, con templante serio, como siempre.

-Hola -respondí sin mucho entusiasmo- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, he venido a buscarte. Supuse que después de trabajar no te apetecería tener que caminar, y menos con las agujetas que debes tener del otro día.

-Hombre, la verdad es que no viene mal que me lleven.

-Vale, cuando estés listo ven. Te espero fuera -dijo mientras salía del local sin esperar ninguna respuesta de mi parte.

Recogí las mesas sin demasiada prisa. Estaba totalmente agotado de tener que trabajar tanto tiempo seguido, y como ya dijo Sasuke, seguí teniendo un terrible dolor de espalda y agujetas por haberme quedado dormido en la taza del váter. Soy único... pero lo cierto es que ahora estoy tan agotado que puede que me pase de nuevo.

Salí del local y pronto vi la moto de Sasuke a unos veinte metros calle abajo.

-¡Ya acabé! -dije cuando ya estaba a su lado.

-Bien, pues vámonos.

Ambos montamos en la moto y me sonrojé un poco cuando me abracé a su cintura para no caerme. Adoro montar en moto, sobre todo si estoy acompañado de alguien como Sasuke. Hoy hacía un día de en sueño, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, donde solo se asomaban un par de minúsculas y semitransparentes nubes. Había subido la temperatura unos cuatro grados desde hacía tiempo, y francamente, casi parecía que estábamos en primavera. El viento soplaba con fuerza, convirtiéndose en una bocanada de aire frío y en cierto modo refrescante. Nuestras ropas se movían con brusquedad siguiendo la corriente, haciendo que un ligero cosquilleo azotase nuestro cuerpo desde arriba hasta abajo. Al torcer la esquina, ya prácticamente habíamos llegado, pero a mi acompañante se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer un caballito, del que por poco no salgo disparado para estrellarme contra la puerta.

-¡Teme! ¡Casi me matas !-le grité cuando al fin paró.

-Vamos, no ha sido para tanto. Deberías tratar de darle más emoción a tu vida, porque esto no ha sido nada de nada.

-No te preocupes, para mí estar contigo es como hacer un deporte de riesgo -añadí con ironía.

-Me alagas diciéndome eso, de veras -bufó molesto.

Pero aún teniendo esta absurda... ¿Pelea? Los dos sonreímos tras dar un golpe seco de cabeza en direcciones opuestas.

-Bueno.. .-dije al cabo de un rato- gracias por traerme. Ya hablaremos y espero que te lo pases bien en la cena -dije sin pensar.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de eso?

-Itachi, le vi antes en la cafetería.

-Ah, lo siento; me gustaría llevarte, pero...

-Lo entiendo, aunque te digo una cosa: tu familia se enterará tarde o temprano y se dará cuenta de que la tradición no es tan importante como ellos creen.

-Ya, pero creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto con ellos. Digamos que tienen grandes problemas con la comida.

-¿Malas cosechas?

-Las peores en treinta años. Si esto sigue así...

-Bueno, yo me voy ya. Nos vemos el lunes en clase. Chao -dije entrando en casa, sin ni si quiera esperar su respuesta, pero por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke me siguió- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunté extrañado.

-Ya que estoy aquí...

-¿¡Pero en qué estás pensando!? -exclamé asustado.

-No, no es eso -entonces posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezó a masajearlos muy despacio, con cuidado.

-Ahhh... cómo me conoces...

-Pensé que te ayudaría un masajito para relajar un poco tu espalda.

-¡Sí, por favor! -rogué sintiendo una gran satisfacción y placer.

-Vale, pues túmbate sobre el sofá que voy a por la crema -dijo y se fue a por lo que había dicho.

-Tsk -bufé molesto por quitarme de pronto ese agradable contacto.

Me quité la camiseta y me recosté sobre el sofá. Que gusto tener a mi chico así de... ¡Espera! ¿¡He dicho que Sasuke es mi chico!? ¡Ah, Dios! Por mucho que trate de quitármelo de la cabeza siempre aparece de nuevo ¿Será que estamos predestinados a estar juntos aunque sea sólo como amigos? Valla, ya estoy en las nubes de nuevo, como venga y vea esta cara de bobo que se me ha puesto...

-He tenido que coger un bote nuevo porque creo que esta otra marca será más efectiva -dice una voz a mi espalda. Me giro con un leve respingo de sorpresa y asiento enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Sasuke se echó un poco del contenido en las palmas de las manos y las frotó para quitar un poco del frío. Se acercó con lentitud y con una delicadeza que nunca antes había visto en él, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda como hacía un par de días.

-Ahh.. Sasuke, tienes que plantearte abrir una clínica... -murmuré entre suspiros de goce- yo me saco el bono mensual sin dudarlo...

-Jeje -contestó éste divertido- no me importa darte un masaje de vez en cuando.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, si tú quieres.

-¡Claro que quiero! ¿Qué loco no querría?... ¡Ay! Ahí aún me duele -dije cuando tocó un punto de mi cintura.

-Es que aquí es donde tienes la contractura -esta vez me masajeó un poco más adusto.

-¡Ay! Para, por favor.

-No puedo, dobe, sino esto tardará bastante en curarse. No te preocupes, acabaré pronto con esto y luego seguiré con los hombros, ¿vale?

-Vale... -me resigné y esperé a que acabase esa zona.

-Ale, ya acabé con la contractura -dijo minutos después- Ahora te voy a dar un masaje relajante.

-¡Bien! -exclamé alegremente.

-Pero estate quietecit o-ordenó, mientras volvía a deleitarme con la perfección del tacto de sus manos sobre la zona más tensa de mi cuerpo.

-Ahhh... Sasuke, en este momento te adoro...

-Lo sé, si es que mis masajes son los mejores de la ciudad.

-Generalmente te diría que eres un arrogante engreído, pero en este momento creo que tienes mucha razón.

Siguió durante largo rato dedicándome tan deseadas atenciones, relajando cada músculo con esmero y dedicación. Ahora hablando en serio, si no se hace masajista es que está completamente loco. ¡Lo que daría yo por tener unas manos como esas!

-Bueno... mi trabajo ha concluído -dijo.

-Jooo...-protesté al notar la falta de sus mimos.

-¿Aún querías que siguiese? -preguntó con un deje de cansancio.

-¡Sí!

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más. Lo que me ha costado relajarte por completo no lo sabes tú bien -declaró tras un leve suspiro.

-Muchas gracias -dije sin ni si quiera despegar la cabeza del sofá- perdona que no te mire, pero estoy muy a gusto así.

-No te preocupes -le restó importancia mientras se sentaba en uno de los reposa-brazos.

-Mmm...-tras unos momentos de vagancia me erguí de nuevo, notando como mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse otra vez.

Sasuke me miró a los ojos fijamente y se acercó un poco a mí.

-Naruto... tú...

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté extrañado.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué siempre estás tan contento.

-Supongo que lo entenderás si te digo que las cosas no son tan simples como se ven a simple vista, ¿no?

-Sí, te entiendo. Debe ser muy duro estar sólo.

-Es más leve si tienes gente que se preocupa por ti.

-Ya... -se acercó a mí un poco más.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No... -dijo, y pegó ambas frentes con cuidado, como si se fuesen a romper con el contacto.

Me sonrojé bastante, pero aún así no aparté mi mirada de la suya. Sus ojos negros me habían hipnotizado como lo harían los de una serpiente. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa, desbocado, y noté como su cálido aliento chocaba con el mío sobre mis labios.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? -cuestioné alterado

-Nada, simplemente, no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte sólo.

Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha y acercó su boca entreabierta poco a poco a la mía, hasta juntar nuestros labios, que encajaban a la perfección. Fue un leve contacto físico, nada más que eso, mas aún en mi interior varias sensaciones y sentimientos se mezclaban, poniéndome muy nervioso, pero decidí que no era el momento de pensar, sino el momento de actuar. Abracé a mi amigo por la cintura y dejé que nuestros cuerpos hablasen por ellos mismos. Me dejé llevar como si estuviese sobre el agua y Sasuke igual. Nos contorsionamos de placer, al notar como nuestras manos iban haciendo acto de presencia y tomando el papel protagonista. Sentí de nuevo sus mimos, sus caricias y sus besos que quemaban mi piel y la volvían radioactiva, haciendo que desprendiese enormes cantidades de calor que cada vez me estaba obsesionando más, de un modo que no podría explicar con palabras. El roce de piel contra piel, notar el peso de alguien más al lado, sentir un calor agradable en el pecho, como si el aire no te llegase a los pulmones y como la temperatura iba subiendo irremediablemente.

Sin embargo, cuando trataba de llegar a más, mi mente dio un veredicto: ¿Cómo iba a estar con el novio de mi mejor amiga teniendo a toda la familia engañada y en contra?

Agarré sus manos antes de seguir y soltó un bufido de protesta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo hago bien?

-Sí, lo haces muy bien... pero no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿¡Tú me lo preguntas!? ¡¡Estás saliendo con mi mejor amiga y tu familia cree que es tu esposa!!Además, aunque se enteren de que no es ella, ¿crees que lo aceptarán así sin más?

-¡No me importa mi familia, me importas tú!

-Sasuke, no. Las cosas no son así ¿Qué pasaría además si la prensa se entera de que el descendiente menor de los dueños de la empresa más importante del país es gay? Se armaría un escándalo y el negocio se arruinaría.

-Naruto, estás sacando las cosas de quicio, no va a pasar nada de eso. Además, ¿qué le importa a la prensa que sea gay?

-Mucho más de lo que imaginas. Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir con esta farsa.

-No pienso dejarte solo.

-Lo harás, porque no te queda otro remedio.

-¿Y qué hay de esa promesa de que siempre seríamos amigos? -preguntó indignado.

-Precisamente porque soy tu amigo estoy haciendo esto. Es lo mejor para ti y para tu familia.

-¡No lo es y lo sabes!

-Déjalo ya ¡No puedes negar lo innegable!

El Uchiha calló por unos instantes.

-Te acompaño a la puerta -dije con tono seco y ambos salimos al _hall._

Y salió de la casa, con su cara seria y fría de siempre. Toda la amabilidad y ternura que había adquirido en los últimos días se había esfumado.

Tras cerrar la puerta con un ligero estrépito, apoyé mi espalda contra ella, pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

-No me puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer...-susurré mientras mis ojos se volvían vidriosos y mi cuerpo comenzaba a dar leves hipidos y sollozos.

Me tapé la cara con ambas manos cuando una lágrima descendió por una de mis mejillas. Noté como mi corazón se desgarraba y se partía por la mitad mientras mi mente mezclaba todas las palabras anteriormente dichas ¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso? Sé que es lo mejor para todos pero entonces, ¿Por qué me siento tan sólo y vacío?

Subí las escaleras de mi habitación corriendo y me tumbé sobre la cama. No quería comer, no quería dormir, no quería vivir... sólo quería sentir que por un momento no existía y no tener nada que recordar ni tampoco que me hiciese daño.

Sólo quiero desvanecerme como la niebla y esperar que todos los demás me olviden.

Sólo quiero morir...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 Cartas sobre la mesa**

**Notas de lunita:** Bueno, aquí está. Último capítulo. Supongo que no hay nada más que decir. Gracias a todos por leer.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto._

Habían pasado seis días desde que Sasuke y yo habíamos decidido "romper". Era por la noche, viernes. Yo me encontraba tranquilamente en casa, tumbado sobre la cama con las luces apagadas. No sabía en qué pensar. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Estaba perdido en el abismo de la soledad, cuando de pronto, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga? -pregunté sin mucho interés.

-¡¡Naruto!! -gritó una voz en el otro lado.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡¡Tienes que venir en seguida!! ¡¡La cena es un desastre!!

-Pero si voy yo sólo lo empeoraré.

-Verás, a Sasuke se le ha ido la lengua y el patriarca dice que quiere conocerte.

-¿A mí? ¿Pero eso no va en contra de todos sus principios?

-Pregúntaselo a él. Ven pitando ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Oye!

Y colgó.

-Kuso... ahora me tendré que arreglar.

_-xXx-_

_-¿Se lo ha tragado? -le preguntó Deidara a Itachi._

_-Por supuesto -le contestó éste- ya es momento de que las cosas cambien por aquí, ¿no crees?_

_-Sí -contestó el ojiazul._

-xXx-

-¡Ya estoy, ya estoy! -grité alterado nada más llegar a las puertas del restaurante. Me había puesto el traje que tenía reservado para las ocasiones especiales a toda prisa y acudí al lugar que me indicó Itachi. Cuando llegué, me estaba esperando en la puerta junto a Deidara.

-¡Naruto! ¡Qué bien que veniste! -dijo muy alegre mientras tiraba de mí para llevarme dentro del local.

-¿Pero no quería verme el...?

-Sí sí, pero es que los demás están dentro -dijo totalmente convencido- ¡Chicos! -llamó a todos los que estaban sentados en una enorme mesa rectangular, igual que en los castillos medievales.

Todos tenían una cubertería muy fina de plata, con varios arreglos florales en el centro de la mesa. Los asientos estaban ocupados, salvo tres, dos a los lados del patriarca, que debían ser los de Itachi y Deidara y uno vacío al lado de Sasuke. Oh, no... no me digas que...

-Éste es Naruto, es el primo de Dei, y se va a quedar a cenar con nosotros.

-Mucho gusto -contestaron todos a coro.

-Esto es una encerrona -le susurré a Itachi.

-Exacto, y has caído de lleno. Siéntate junto a mi ototo y disfruta del espectáculo. Esta cena va a ser muy movidita... -anunció.

Un poco temeroso ante estas últimas palabras, asentí y me senté donde me habían indicado. El moreno soltó un leve bufido al verme allí.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -murmuró entre dientes, mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

-Itachi me tendió una trampa...

-Y has caído como un bobo. Serás dobe...

-No me agobies. Ya me siento muy incómodo.

-Ahhh... -suspiró.

-Señores, el primer plato -anunció el metre.

A todos nos pusieron una sopa muy trabajada, con varios adornos, muy bien servida y con un cusioso color verdoso.

-¿Qué es esto? -le pregunté a Sasuke.

-Es sopa con algas. Escucha, en estas cenas solo hay una regla: si no te gusta, te lo callas ¿Entendido?

-Vale...

El primer y el segundo plato transcurrieron de forma muy tranquila. No abrí la boca más que para masticar y me sentía cada vez más ridículo entre todos aquellos lujos y sabores extraños. El problema llegó antes de los postres...

-Querida familia -dijo el patriarca, un señor de pelo largo y blanco, con un peculiar kimono. Creo que se llamaba Jiraiya- Os agradezco a todos que hayáis podido venir hoy a esta cena. A partir de ahora las cosas serán favorables para todos nosotros, por eso quiero pedir un brindis ¡Por la familia Uchiha!

-¡Por la familia Uchiha! -respondimos todos y bebimos un pequeño vaso de vino que nos habían servido a todos.

Aún estábamos todos tragando el liquido rosado, cuando Itachi se levantó y se dispuso a hablar. De pronto tuve un mal presentimiento...

-Querida familia, como ha dicho Jiraiya-sama, a partir de ahora las cosas irán mucho mejor. Pero hay algo que quiero decir hoy. Quiero decir... que esta familia está basada en engaños ¡En engaños y miedo!

Un gran bullicio se extendió por toda la sala. No me puedo creer que se haya atrevido a decir eso.

-Insinúas que... -Jiraiya se puso en pie y se dirigió a Itachi- ¿Todo lo que han hecho nuestros antepasados para que estemos en lo más alto ha sido inútil? ¿Que no lo merecemos?

Las gentes callaron un momento pero volvieron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Insinúo que nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos y no a los demás. Todo el mundo presente en esta sala está escondiendo algo al resto de la familia, y yo voy a decir lo de cada uno así como lo mío.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarnos con ese tono, jovencito! -espetó de pronto su padre.

-Ya que me lo pides así, empezaré contigo, papá. Todo el mundo sabe de sobra que estás viéndote con otra desde hace años, porque tú únicamente te casaste porque era la tradición.

-¡Eso es mentira! -exclamó irritado.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, hijo!? -preguntó la madre de Itachi.

-Que papá te está engañando y que tú también le engañas a él. Y no sólo eso, sino que yo no soy su hijo.

Una gran exclamación salió de las bocas de todos los presentes.

-Soy hijo de mi difunto tío -habló con total orgullo.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

-¡Eso debería preguntarte yo!

-Itachi, deja de decir estupideces -volvió a hablar Jiraiya.

-Y tú -se dirigió a su abuelo- sobornaste a un concejal para que te recalificase unos terrenos para poder construir la empresa familiar hace años.

-Espera, eso no fue exactamente así. Además, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tú no has hecho nada malo?

-Malo, no. Que vaya en contra de lo que creéis sí. Para que lo sepáis, Deidara es un chico, soy gay y llevamos saliendo dos años.

Todos comenzaron a gritar descontrolados por completos, algunos incluso comenzaron a lanzarle cosas a Itachi y a su pareja.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Tú ya no eres un Uchiha! ¡Quedas desheredado! ¡Toda mi fortuna será para un verdadero Uchiha, tu hermano!

Esta vez fue el propio Sasuke quien se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a replicar.

-Me alegro que te lo tomes tan bien, Jiraiya-sama, porque quiero deciros a todos que yo también soy gay y estoy enamorado de Naruto -tiró de mi manga levantándome involuntariamente- que por cierto es éste y no es el primo de Dei.

-¡Esto...! ¡Esto...! -gritó lleno de furia el patriarca, que parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento- ¡Vamos a quedarnos en la ruina! ¡Vamos a morir todos!

Los gritos fueron a más y a más. Yo estaba empezando a sentirme agobiado. Soy un poco claustrofóbico y en aquel momento me sentía encerrado entre gritos amenazas, llantos... ya no podía más, así que sacando una fuerza sobrenatural en mi, grité:

-¡¡SILENCIOOOO!!

La sala entera se me quedó mirando.

-¿Y tú que tienes que decir? -preguntó Jiraiya de mala manera.

-Tengo que hablar, porque en parte esto es culpa mía. Yo creo que están dejandose llevar por una sarta de mentiras y se superstición. Piénsenlo de esta manera: hasta ahora que pensaban que Itachi y Sasuke eran heterosexuales, todo ha ido bien, ¿no? ¿Por qué ahora tiene que ser diferente? Ambos son unos chicos estupendos y creo que las cosas podrían ir a mejor, pero todos tendrían que poner de su parte. Por ejemplo, usted podría ser un poco más tolerante con sus nietos, ¿no?

-No lo entiendes. Yo sé lo triste que es desperdiciar el trabajo de miles de generaciones por un capricho de dos niñatos.

-Lo que es realmente triste es que una familia como esta no exista la sinceridad -me dirigí hacia él seriamente- que tengas que fingir ser quién no eres y que tengas que vivir con una sensación de culpa por no ser como quieren que seas. Desde fuera no parece importante, pero eso es mucha presión y sus nietos han tenido que soportarla desde que nacieron. El tiempo no ha pasado en balde y el ser humano tiene que aprender a aceptar a los demás tal como son, cosa que aquí no se ve. Usted cree que las cosas irán mal si sus nietos son tal cómo son ¿Cómo sabe que van a fracasar si ni si quiera les ha dejado intentarlo?

Jiraiya pareció meditar durante varios minutos.

-Está bien... les daré una oportunidad.

-¿¡En serio!? -exclamaron los dos hermanos.

-Sí. Pero si sale mal, tendréis que seguir mis reglas, ¿entendido?

-¡Hai! -respondieron los dos a coro.

-Otra cosa más, y esto ca sobre todo para Itachi y... Deidara. A partir de ahora nada de ejem hasta después de la boda. Es la condición que os pongo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritó Itachi histérico- no podré vivir así...

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto -le dijo Deidara tras una risita nerviosa.

-Muy bien, todo aclarado.

-xXx-

Al acabar la cena, Sasuke me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y después de despedirnos de su familia, nos fuimos a dar un paseo caminando.

-Gracias por haber venido...

-Dáselas a Itachi. Si no fuese por él...

-Lo sé. Bueno... Naruto.

-¿Sí?

-Ahora ya nadie nos impide salir juntos, ¿no?

-Supongo que no...

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-Sasuke, no va a funcionar.

-¿Cómo sabes que va a fracasar si no lo hemos intentado? -dijo divertido imitándome y ambos soltamos una ligera risa.

-Está bien... supongo que tener de pareja a un masajista me vendrá bien para la espalda.

-¡Serás!

-Jajaja, era broma, era broma -me reí mientras miraba la cara tan graciosa que el moreno había puesto- podríamos intentarlo...

Sasuke me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un casto beso en las mejillas.

-Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón -me susurró.

-Y yo...

-Etto... chicos -nos llamó una voz a nuestra espalda. Nos giramos y vimos a Sakura- Itachi me ha contado lo ocurrido. Entonces...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sasuke molesto.

-¿Ya no soy tu mujer?

-Estoy harto de decirte que nunca lo has sido. Además, ¡has tenido que cortar un momento tan bonito! -reprochó como un niño pequeño.

-Vale, vale. Gracias por haber sido tan franco conmigo -añadió un poco enfadada y se marchó.

-Deberías haber tenido más tacto -le reproché.

-Es que ya se me hacía pesado. Oye, ¿y si nos vamos a mi casa y vemos una peli?

-¿Ahora? Ya es más de medianoche.

-Mejor, Naru, sesión golfa.

-¿Desde cuando soy para ti "Naru"?-reproché.

-Pues desde que decidí que eras **MI** dobe y sólo mío.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan posesivo y tan celoso.

-No puedo, porque... porque...-vaciló un poco.

-¿Porque...?

-Porque te quiero -acabó diciendo y pude observar un leve color carmín sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo también, teme.

Le sonreí alegre, como no sonreía en mucho tiempo y pegué ambas frentes para quedarme hipnotizado de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver la peli? -pregunté tras unos minutos.

-Sí...

**Y después...**

_Deidara e Itachi se casaron dos años más tarde, después de que Jiraiya-sama comprobase que las cosas iban mucho mejor dejando a sus nietos en paz._

_El padre de Sasuke dejó a su amante y prometió a toda la familia volcarse en ser un buen marido y un buen padre, al igual que su esposa._

_Jiraiya-sama seguía siendo tan cabezota como siempre, pero al menos se volvió un poquito más tolerante gracias a mí. Parece que la cena familiar dejó secuelas, jeje..._

_Sakura dejó de interesarse por Sasuke y aún sigue buscando a su pareja ideal por todas partes. Sinceramente, le deseo mucha suerte._

_En cuanto a nosotros, ambos acabamos el instituto y nos preparamos para ir a una carrera. Las cosas van igual de "bien" que antes. A veces nos peleamos por tonterías pero he de reconocer que me encantan las reconciliaciones. Desde que salgo con Sasuke no me he vuelto a sentir sólo, sino quizás un poco más liberado si cabe. Aún no pensamos en casarnos, tal vez un año de estos, pero aún somos jóvenes, y como ninguno de los dos tiene cabeza, preferimos esperar a madurar un poquito más. Y pensar que todo empezó por una fiesta a la que no quería asistir... ¿Quién me diría que eso me iba a cambiar la vida? A veces la vida me sorprende, aunque no lo parezca siempre en el buen sentido._

_Desde aquel día, me prometí una cosa a mí mismo: me prometí que sólo trataría de vivir el presente y no me preocuparía por el pasado de mi familia y tampoco en querer cambiar el futuro, porque nuestro futuro, lo elegimos nosotros._

**...FIN...**


End file.
